We were meant for each other
by XxSaraphinaScarletxX
Summary: A new year in highschool. A fresh start, new friends and maybe even a new found love. Yuri a new girl, on her first day runs into Sting Eucliffe hottest most popular boy in school. Will these two find love within each other or will they slowly become hated enemies? Please read! My first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

We were meant for each other

** Hi Guys! This is my first ever fan fiction so please spare me for any mistakes! This story will take place in a real life setting with no magic and a bit of out of character..ness. It will also include an OC That I have created who will be paired up with….STING-SAMA! KYAAAA! Lol so yeah anyways hope you enjoy!**

Yuritsu Akatoma: Yuri for short. She is A 17 year old girl with beautiful, long, yet a bit spiky raven black hair. Her most noticeable feature was her icy blue eyes which would make some people assume that she was cold hearted but she was actually a very kind and fun girl. Yuri had a perfect hourglass figure which guys would swoon over. Though she was very beautiful she remains single with a past of only 1 boyfriend. Yuri is the main female protagonist of the story and trust me she will surprise you.

Sting Eucliffe: A hot popular 17 year old boy in Magnolia High. He has light blond spiky hair jutting out towards every direction, blue eyes and not to mention a well fit body. He is captain of the football team after all. Because of his handsome features, many girls in the school adore him and they even have a fan club! But even with all these girls chasing after him Sting rejects every single one of them because he is waiting for the right girl.

It was the start of a new high school year; everyone was running around reuniting with their friends. But a certain girl was all alone since she was new to the school. Yuri had just moved to the city from up North. She was quite shy so she refused to make the first move. As she wandered the halls looking for her class she suddenly heard a bunch of girls screaming.

"Kyaaaa! Sting-sama your so hot!" yelled one girl

"OMG HE LOOKED AT ME! HOLD ME IM GONNA FAINT!" yelled another

While Yuri was too busy trying to get past the crowd, one of the girls accidentally pushed her towards the front of the crowd where the so called "Sting" was. She lost balance and fell with her books scattered all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh…what is she doing?"

"How embarrassing falling in front of Sting"

Yuri was starting to hear people snicker and whisper about her but she didn't care she fought back

"Whats with you crazy girls! Some people here are trying to get to class! So if you don't mind CAN YOU MOVE YOUR UGLY BOOTIES OUT OF THE WAY!" She screamed which cause students to quite down

"Hmpf…serves you right" She mumbled to herself. Suddenly she heard someone giggle. She totally forgot that she was on the floor in front of the guy who caused all this drama. She looked up at the source of the sound and icy blue eyes met with deep blue.

"Umm…I know I'm hot and all but are you done staring?" said the boy

Yuri blushed a deep shade of red and tried denying the fact that he was hot!

"W-what are you talking about!? Pshhh you? Hot! Puh-lease! I've seen a horse with a prettier face than you"

The boy looked into her icy blue orbs in shock. ' What?! IM HOT! RIGHT! HOW DARE SHE CALL A HORSE PRETTIER THAN ME?' Sting thought to himself. He would never say that out loud as it would ruin his perfect hot and cool bad boy image.

As Yuri got up and started picking up her books, Sting couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

"If you don't mind can I please have your name? I believe I have never seen you around here before" Sting asked putting on his best fake smile.

Yuri stared at him for a minute thinking how weird he was 'Making all this girls crowd around blocking the hallway. Making me drop my books and embarrass myself. Then he was the guts to ask my name!? What the heck? Ugh might as well tell him to shut him up' Yuri thought

"My name is Yuritsu Akatoma. Im new to this school and thanks to you I'm late for my first class. Well I haven't even been able to get there since you're stupid fan girls were all in the way."

" Oh well let me see your schedule. Maybe we have the same classes…Well would you look at that we have ALL our classes TOGETHER!" Sting grinned

"UGH! WHYY! Whatever blondie can you then escort me to 'our' classes in return for me giving my name?" Yuri asked

"Sure. And by the way the names Sting Eucliffe captain of the football team not 'blondie' "

"Yah Yah blah blah blah just take me there already" Yuri demanded

"Okay sheesh someone's impatient" Sting replied back.

A new year, New Friends and maybe even a new love. Will these two fall in love or will they become enemies? Find out in the next chapter of "We were meant for each other"


	2. Chapter 2 Ooh La La

**Heyyyyy! So this is the 2nd Chapter and sorry that the first one was short I'll try to make this on long. Hope you enjoy please R&R**

As Sting and Yuri walked down the halls together, students couldn't help but stare at the two walking casually they looked like a famous couple walking down the red carpet

'Woah.. who is that girl? She's so pretty..' some would think

'Are they dating?! They look so cute together!'

Well it was true Sting and Yuri were absolutely cute together and it was the first time students saw Sting walking with **one **girl and not a crowd.

"Heey... umm... You're really popular here huh?" Yuri asked shyly trying to get past the awkward silence

Sting glanced at her and noticed how she was blushing and couldn't help but think how that enhanced her beauty

"Well yeah. I mean **I am **the **Great Sting Eucliffe **after all. I've got tons of friends... Come to think of it your new here right? Well I guess you don't know about the groups" Sting replied

"Wait what? There's groups in here? B-but I don't even have any friends! How am I supposed to fit into a group!?" Yuri asked starting to panic

"Don't worry Princess, you can always follow your prince charming`" Sting said in a low husky voice leaning in as he winked at her. Yuri blushed and shoved Sting's away leaving a hand mark on his 'oh-so-gorgeous face'

"Don't try to flatter me playboy. I won't fall for it" Yuri stated as she crossed her arms and started to walk ahead

"Excuseee me? Do you even know where your going?" Sting asked

Yuri stopped walking, turned around, grabbed Sting's hand and pulled him into their Math class

"How'd you know this was the class? Thought you were new?"

"Stupid. There was a sign outside that fully said "MATH CLASS"

Sting formed an 'o' with his mouth. Soon a guy with dark shaggy hair covering half of his face with red eyes walked up to Sting and smacked him on his head

"Owww! What was that for Rouge?!" Sting yelled

The boy named Rouge merely shrugged and sighed "You idiot you were almost late on the first day. What were you-" Rouge stopped talking as he noticed that Sting was holding hands with the girl beside him. His eyes widened

"Hey guys check this out" Rouge said calling over some of his friends

One of them had long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail he introduced himself as Rufus

Another was a girl with a tanned skin tone. She looked really mature with her dark lip gloss and eye shadow. Her name was Minerva

Then there was a big tall guy with spiky green hair. He seemed like a muscle man to Yuri since he had muscle everywhere. His name was Orga

All 4 of the new introduced students stared at Yuri and Sting who still didn't notice that they were still holding hands

"Ooh la la~ Would you look at that Sting finally got a girlfriend~~" teased Orga

"Congratulations Sting I shall remember this" said Rufus

Yuri and Sting looked at each other with questioning looks on their faces.

"What are you guys talking about? We just so happened to run into each other and I was just showing her the class because she's new here. " Sting said having no idea what they meant by 'girlfriend'

"Awwww. He's denying it! You guys are holding hands! What's your excuse for that?" asked Minerva with a smirk plastered on her face. Yuri and Sting then slowly looked down to where their hands were and blushed as they both pulled away.

"U-umm... sorry, I was.. um..lost and Sting was just showing me around. Trust me we're not dating. Please don't misunderstand" Yuri explained as she fidgeted with her fingers. Everyone went silent for a moment and then in one quick movement everyone gathered around Yuri

"Aaaaaawww you're so cute!"

"Even if you're not dating your bound to be together!"

"You caught a real good one Sting!"

Everyone was totally pairing the two together

"Looks like its gonna be a long year huh Sting?" Rouge asked with a small smile on his face. Sting just slammed his face onto his desk and moaned

****************************Time Skip: Lunch Time*****************************************************

Over the classes Yuri became good friends with Minerva and the rest of her group. She found out that they were called "Sabertooth" and Minerva gladly invited Yuri to join which Yuri accepted since she didn't want to be alone. As Minerva and Yuri were chit-chatting, the rest of Sabertooth couldn't help but stare in awe due to the fact that Yuri was getting along so well with Minerva. Usually Minerva would scream at the boys for always being so messy and helpless since she was the only girl in the gang. Guess it was because she finally has a girl friend to talk about all the things she could never talk about with the boys.

"Oops sorry Yuri I gotta go I have a student council meeting" Minerva said as she slowly started to walk away. Yuri just smiled and wave signaling Minerva that it was okay. But as soon as she left Yuri started feeling lonely so she decided to go around the school for a walk

"Hey Sting you better go follow her. She's new around here so she might get lost" suggested Rouge

"Why should I have to go?" Sting asked groaning

"Because she's your girlfriend! And she's very beautiful and some guys can hurt her ya know" Orga added in

"For the last time she's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" Sting yelled

"Doesn't matter you met her first so you should look after her just follow her around see where she's going and make sure she doesn't get hurt" said Rufus

"Fine. But next time one of you people are doing it" Sting yelled back as he put his hands behind his head and cooly walked after Yuri.

Sting's P.O.V

UUUUGHHHH! Why am I stuck having to babysit Yuri. She's a big girl she can handle her self right?...What are you talking about she's a girl she can get hurt. Since she's pretty and all...wait whuttt? Did I just call her pretty? I blushed just thinking about her thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone scream. More specifically, Yuri. I started running and stopped in front of the school garden where there was beautiful pink flowers growing. I hid behind a pillar and started listening

"Yuri.. I missed you so much. I would have never thought I'd see you again" said a voice

" ...I-I miss you too I guess.." I heard Yuri say.

I decided to get a better look just to see who Yuri was talking to

As I moved my head just a bit so I could see my eyes widen as I see some guy hugging Yuri... and she was hugging him back! Who is he? Why is he hugging her? More importantly .. WHY DO I CARE!? I decided to find out for my self so I came out of hiding and cleared my throat. Yuri gently but quickly pushed the guy away blushing

"Uhh Sting.. Hi.." she said nervously. Why was she so nervous all a sudden?

"Hey.. So um who's this?" I asked pointing to the guy beside her

"Oh pardon me. My name's Gray...Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet ya" he said with a smirk

"Gray this is Sting. He helped me around the school" Yuri explained with a blush still on her face. I don't get it why is she still blushing? I then looked towards her eyes and noticed they were focused on Gray and Gray's eyes focused on her. It almost looked like they...**liked** each other...

"Hey. I'm Sting Eucliffe. Captain of the football team I'd be glad to have a player like you in the team, you seem well fit." I said trying to break the awkwardness

"Ah.. no it's okay.. I'm already on the soccer team, captain of it actually" he said with a smirk. For some reason his face annoyed me. What a show off! '_Pshh look who's talking. You ALWAYS brag about yourself'_ my mind said

"Oh cool. So what's your relationship?" I asked curious. I must admit I sound just like a Dad questioning his daughters boyfriend. I also noticed how they both flinched when I asked.

"Well see Sting... Gray.. Gray is my ex-boyfriend" Yuri quietly said looking away.

Well that was surprising.. thought she was single...not that I would have tried to get her..well maybe...

Normal P.O.V

It was silent for a moment before Gray decided to leave

"Well it was nice meeting you Sting." Gray said he then turned to Yuri

"Don't forget what I said okay? Take your time" he whispered to her as he gave her one quick hug. Yuri and Sting stood there frozen not knowing what to do. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"Umm we should get going now...Yuri" Sting said

"S-sure.." Yuri replied back still blushing

The two walked in complete silence both having thoughts running around in their minds.

'This **is** going to be a long year after all Rouge' Sting thought as he sighed and continued to walk with the black haired beauty

**Oohhhh Gray and Yuri!? Don't worry this is all part of the plot and he will be one of the causes that Yuri and Sting end up together. Sorry the progress is taking so long! I promise on the next chapter Ill try to add some 'love' between Yuri and Sting. Until then please wait for the next chapter message me for some suggestions!**


	3. Chapter3: I'll carry you away

Okeedokee! 3rd chapter! I kept wanting to write another chapter cuz I was bored so I did! Anyways thanks to MiraDestroy for the review even though you were the first and only one to review my story I got super happy! Hope you guys like this chapter and please R&R!

The 2nd day of school Yuri and Sting had gym class and the boys played soccer outside while the girls played volleyball. They had gym with Aquarius sensei's class and unfortunately for Sting, Gray was there

'Great we're versing a member of the soccer team, more importantly captain I'm-going-to-steal-your-girl Gray... What in the world?! My girl?! We're not even that close and I've only known her for a day! Gahh the power of women!' Sting thought to himself

"Alright class the team that reaches 5 goals first wins. And might I add today, I, Taurus sensei will be adding a prize with acceptance from the girls gym teacher Ms. Mira! To help you get fired up we'll tell you the prize. Which ever team wins, gets to choose a girl from the winning volleyball team to go on a date!"

The class of boys were all either blushing or having a nosebleed. Well of course they would, the girls of Magnolia High were most definitely beautiful and unique in there own ways and guys would always hit on them. Unfortunately for the girls, their gym teacher was Mira the matchmaker. She may seem pure and innocent but in the past it is said that she was the most frightening teacher ever!

Taurus blew his whistle and zoom! Gray had the ball and was already heading towards the net luckily for Sting's team Orga was the goalie and he had fast reflexes and was able to catch the ball with his bare hands. Gray passed the ball to a pink haired boy on his team

"Oi Flame Brain! Better not mess up the plan! " yelled Gray

"Don't worry Ice-Princess and you already know my names Natsu! Or would you like me to start calling you "50 shades of Grey? Hmm?!" The boy named Natsu screamed back as he passed the ball to a boy named Jet

"You wouldn't! If you do! I'll call you Pinkie Pie! " Gray yelled back. The two immediately stopped running and started bickering as Sting began to catch up to Jet

'Is he REALLY Captain of the soccer team? And did Yuri REALLY go out with him?' Sting wondered. When Sting finally ran beside Jet, Jet smirked and ran extremely fast like EXTREMELY fast leaving Sting in clouds of dust and Score! 1 point for team Gray. Sting just stood there in utter shock. Unfortunately when the game ended Grays team won and it just so happened that Yuri was on the winning team for volleyball.

'Great now their gonna go on a date.' Sting thought as he looked for Yuri. When he found her, his heart sank as he saw her talking to Gray with another blush placed on her pale skin and by the looks of it, Gray chose Yuri to go out on a date.

*********************************Time Skip lunch *************************************************

Yuri's P.O.V

Omg... Gray chose me to go out with him for a day. Great, just when I thought he gave up on me. You see Gray and I's past relationship was kinda complicated in the first year of highschool at Crocus Academy was when we first started dating. It was really fun and we had lots of memories but that all came crashing down when his mother Ur passed away in a fire at their home while we were still in school. Gray got depressed and isolated himself. When I tried to approach him he would just push me away and tell me to leave him alone for awhile. That would always hurt me but I tried to be understanding so I just waited till he felt better. After a month of not talking to each other, no texts or calls, I decided to approach him again but I didn't know he hasn't yet recovered

Flashback:

"Gray?" Yuri said calmy and quietly as she slowly made her way towards Gray who was sitting on top of his desk looking out the Window where it was raining. Gray didn't reply and stayed silent. Yuri sighed as she stood beside him

"Look, I know that your Mom was a very important person to you and losing her was sad but Gray its been a month already! We haven't spoken or gone out at all and I know I sound extremely selfish but Gray I miss you I wanna talk again and laugh with you. I miss the times we would cuddle and the times we shared kisses. I miss your voice Gray I just really miss you! Don't you miss me too?!" Yuri asked about to burst into tears.

Gray stayed silent for a moment before he let out a small but sad laugh . What he did next surprised Yuri. Gray quickly stood up reached for Yuri's face and kissed her passionately he then hugged her but most importantly what he said next absolutely broke Yuri's heart

" There are you satisfied? It's gonna take me a whole lot longer before I can smile again. I'm afraid I won't be able to live up to your expectations so I suggest you go find someone else to make you smile".

End of flashbacK still Yuri's P.O.V

Yah... After that we broke up. It absolutely killed me to separate from Gray my first love and I couldn't bare to see him so sad, I couldn't help but agree with the break up. Eventually though Gray got better and he returned back to normal he started playing soccer as a distraction and made some new friends. But even after he was normal again we remained strangers I was still hurt by him and I tried my best to forget by putting on fake smiles which Gray noticed. He then began trying to get back together but I refused because I was scared that he might push me away again. Months after, I moved away to Magnolia High and met Sting and though I won't ever tell him, I must admit that he's pretty cute. Speaking of Sting he's been staring at me this whole lunch.

"Is there something on my face Sting?" I asked which seemed to break him from his thoughts

"W-what? O-Oh no nothing" He replied and looked away. How awkward of him to stutter

I decided to get up and go for another walk when I suddenly slipped on some red jello that Orga spilled. I lost balance and fell down hurting my ankle along the way.

"Orga you pig! Look what you and your messy eating did to poor Yuri! " yelled Minerva as she crouched down and asked if I was okay. I tried to stand up but I almost fell again if it wasn't for Sting who lifted me up bridal style and carried me across the cafeteria in his arms.

Normal P.O.V

As Sting carried Yuri in his arms everyone started going crazy

"OMG! Kyaaaaa! It's like watching a romantic drama! "

"That should be me!"

"Their so perfect for each other! "

Yuri began to blush a deep shade of red and decided to hide her face against Sting's chest which then cause Sting to start blushing and caused an even bigger racket going on.

'Shoot I hope she can't hear my heart beating! ' panicked Sting but his face remained cool and collected with a teeny weeny blush.

When the two finally left the cafeteria everyone turned to Orga with death glares

"Oops?...wait guys, guys what are you-AAAAAAAAhHHHHHhHHHHHHH!"

Heheheh poor Orga. 3:) Well now Sting will be taking Yuri to the nurses office what's gonna happen? Hehehhehee...


	4. Chapter 4: You haven't fallen for me yet

**Alright now that Sting and Yuri are alone why don't we add in some looovee 3 I'll try to make this chapter long if I can (-_-l|l). Well anyways thanks for reading and please give a review and tell me some suggestions or things you guys want happening. Hope you enjoy!**

In the nurses office:

When Sting arrived in the nurses office with Yuri still holding on to him, he noticed that the school nurse Aries-sensie wasn't there. So Sting had to take care of Yuri himself.

Sting gently placed Yuri on the clinics bed as he went to look for some ice and gauze.

"Stay here okay? And don't you even try to stand up...other wise I'll punish you" Sting commanded as Yuri sat down on the edge of the bed looking around. She sighed out of frustration. It was bad enough that Gray somehow appeared back into her life. Now she had to go on a date with him! But worse she'd have to ask him to postpone their date for another day because of her ankle. She thought he might feel as if she was avoiding him, which she wasn't...well not that much.

Yuri let out a groan as she was tired of waiting for Sting

" Are you done yet prince charming? My ankles not getting any better here! " she called out.

A brief moment later she saw Sting walk out with a small bag of ice and some gauze on one hand and his other hand rubbing his left eye.

"Sorry to keep you waiting princess but there's a stupid eyelash in my eye and I can't get it out." Sting mumbled

Yuri gestured with her hand for Sting to sit beside her. As Sting sat down, Yuri reached for Stings face and both of her hands were placed on either side. Stings eyes widened as he began to blush

"W-what are you doing?!" he asked starting to panic. If anyone walked in on them now it would look like they were about to kiss!

Sting started to blush even harder when Yuri pulled his face closer to his and now they were only inches apart. 'Is she gonna kiss me?!' Sting wondered as he closed his eyes shut waiting for Yuri's lips to make contact with his. But it never came all he heard was giggling. He slowly opened his eyes to see that it was Yuri with a cute smile placed upon her face.

"W-What?" Sting questioned

" Silly. What were you expecting? Open your eyes so I can look for that eyelash" Yuri replied

Sting did as he was told but his blush remained on his face. After all Yuri was looking right into his deep blue eyes and he was staring at her icy blue orbs. For a moment it was silent until Yuri found the eyelash and wiped her thumb over Stings left eye removing it.

"There you go! Now mind tending my ankle? " Yuri asked and Sting nodded as he knelt down and gently took hold of Yuri's foot as he applied some ice and gauze. He decided to look up to see how Yuri was feeling but found that she too had a blush on her face. Sting decided that it was his turn to do the teasing as a smirk slowly formed on his mouth.

"Why are you blushing?Hmmm?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

Yuri looked away still blushing but this time Sting saw a small smile on her pretty pink lips and he almost had the urge to kiss her.

"I-I'm not blushing. It's just that I feel like Cinderella with her Prince Charming placing her glass slipper on her delicate foot." Yuri explained

Sting raised a brow "Oh, so I'm your Prince Charming and your my Princess? My My who would have thought you'd fall for me" Sting teased which caused Yuri to pout

"Pshhh.. Prince Charming who? Y-You? Noo. I never said anything like that! And I'd never fall in love with you " Yuri replied trying to defend her self

Stings smirk grew larger "Oh well I didn't hear you complaining when I carried you in my arms. Not to mention how you snuggled into my chest. And you haven't fallen for me...yet" said Sting as he gave Yuri a wink

"W-whatever. I'm gonna need you to carry me to class to get my stuff. I'll head home for the day..."

"You live alone or with your parents. If you live alone I wouldn't mind looking after you for the week. I'll just stop by after school to see how you're doing okay?" Sting asked

"Oh um I live alone, when I moved here my dad had to work umm...far away and there weren't any near by schools so he gave me the permission to live alone. And thanks you don't have to but if you are I have another favor to ask.."

"What is it? "

Yuri hesitated for a moment before talking "I need you to tell Gray to postpone our date for next weekend due to my ankle please I'll repay you somehow"

"Hmm...alright" Sting agreed with a repayment already in his mind.

********************************Time Skip: in the hallway*******************************************

Yuri's P.O.V

We were in the hallway with Sting carrying me on his back because I insisted that he didn't carry me bridal style because at least now he won't be able to see my red face.

As we walked the usual would happen, students would stare at us and say things like "Omg! How sweet!" or "Kyaaaaaaa! Sting-kun" I swear people here are so into romance. It was kinda awkward since once again we walked in silence but I decided that I hate awkward silences so I for once started the conversation

"Hey Sting?" I asked which Sting replied with a hum

"Do you consider me as a friend?" What the hell?! That was unexpected of me.

I waited for his reply as I hid my face into his navy blue jacket. I guess he knew I was blushing because he started laughing

"What kind of question is that? If you weren't my friend would I go through the trouble of carrying you? Would I agree to look after you? Yuri if you weren't my friend I would have dropped you on your butt long ago" Sting said and it sounded to me that he was sincere

"Thanks Sting" I said as I held onto him even tighter

"Your welcome...princess"

**Okay so that ends the 4th chapter. I'm really sorry if the love progress is really slow I'll try to add more love within each chapter. Until then please wait for the next chapter and please give a review with suggestions or events you want happening!**


	5. Chapter 5: She's the one for you

Starting Wednesday Sting would head to Yuri's house which was located not too far away from the school. Her house was a cute simple two-story building with a flower bed in the front yard. Sting noticed that the walls were either a light shade of blue or white which he guessed was Yuri's favorite color considering her room was covered in the two colors.

When he arrived at her home, he rang the doorbell and heard Yuri slowly make her way towards the door. When the door opened he found a Yuri looking very tired. She wore a sky blue sweater and white sweatpants. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and it looked as if she'd been cleaning.

"Come in" Yuri said quietly as she sneezed

Sting raised a brow " What's up with you?" he said with a small smile as he took his shoes off and set down his school bag.

"Ughh I was dusting and cleaning. I didn't want you to see my messy home so I spent all day cleaning which was difficult since you know my ankle" Yuri said as she made her way into her living room and flopped down onto her white followed and sat down beside her when he heard a grumbling sound. He turned his head to Yuri and saw her clutching her stomach.

"You haven't eaten anything all day haven't you? Stupid, at least make sure you've eaten before doing something that takes up energy"

"Hmpf. Well forgive me but I needed to clean, it was getting hard for me to live comfortably" Yuri explained crossing her arms across her chest. Sting just had a smug look on his face as headed towards her kitchen Which was behind the living room.

"Riiigghhtt... Anyways what do you want to eat? " Sting asked

Yuri thought for a moment before putting her hands together "Pancakes with strawberries on top!" she exclaimed with stars in her eyes

"I'll help out too its the least I can do after all your looking after me. " Yuri added in

And so Sting and Yuri got cooking. Yuri got all her ingredients out her refrigerator and Sting got the materials and started cracking the eggs. Though on his first try he hit the egg too hard and ended up spilling egg yolk on the table which Yuri had to clean up. Yuri ended up having to guide Sting with her hands which of course Sting blushed at. After mixing the ingredients Yuri went to check if the pan was hot enough and ended up burning her finger

"Owwwww!" Yuri cried out.

"Idiot!" Sting scolded as he turned on the faucet and placed Yuri's burnt finger under the cool running water.

Sting found some ointment for burns and wrapped a cloth around Yuri's finger and kissed it gently which made Yuri's face red as a rose

"Sting..." Yuri quietly said, Sting just smiled. If anyone saw them it would seem like they we're a couple which Sting for some reason wouldn't mind

'I find myself smiling more often when I'm around here Sting happily thought to himself 'wonder why '

After getting back on track they finally finished making pancakes. Yuri set the table still having to limp but other wise she was okay. They sat down across from each other and ate

"Usually I'd be eating pancakes in the morning for breakfast but I guess not today" Sting said as he ate 4 stacks of pancakes and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Wow Sting you sure eat alot " Yuri commented which caused Sting to grin

"Look who's talking you already ate 8 pancakes! "

"I'm hungry okay!" Yuri replied defending her and her hungry appetite.

After a while they cleaned up and headed to the living room where they decided on watching a movie. They sat beside each other sharing a blanket as they watched 'A walk to remember ' At first Sting hesitated in watching a chick flick but then then he realized he would be the shoulder to cry on when Yuri cried and he found that an opportunity for him to hold her.

In the end though Sting ended up falling asleep on Yuri's lap and he missed the part where Yuri cried, the wedding scene. A tear drop landed on Stings cheeks and Yuri gently wiped it with her thumb. She then unconsciously ran her fingers across Stings blonde hair and found it surprisingly soft and silky. She always thought it would feel spiky as it always stood out in different ways.

'I wouldn't mind marrying you' she thought to herself but soon realized what she had just thought and widened her eyes 'wait what?! You can't start thinking like that! You still have Gray problems! ' Yuri scolded herself. She didn't have time to deal with her confusing feelings for Sting. She still had Gray who wouldn't stop chasing after her but she couldn't help but find herself feeling happy when she was around Sting.

'Oh well... You can't stop love from happening ' she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep

Time Skip: The next day

Stings P.O.V

I woke up from my slumber upon hearing birds chirping. As I woke up I noticed I was on Yuri's lap and saw her sleeping face. She looked stunning under the sun's rays of light. I then realized it was Thursday and I still had classes! I glanced over the clock which was hanging on the wall m...8:45! Classes start 9:00 I was gonna be late! I quickly stood up, grabbed my back pack, put my shoes on and rushed outside not forgetting to write a note to Yuri saying I left.

Luckily I made it on time as the school gates were going to close

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I went down on my knees from exhaustion

"Where have you been Sting?"

"You were almost late! "

"Probably at some girls house again weren't ya? "

I looked up to see it was Sabertooth. I caught my breath before explaining my self

"Okay first of all I was at Yuri's house last night and no, Rufus, we weren't doing anything 'dirty' if you were gonna ask. I was taking care of her since she injured her ankle *cough* Orga *cough* and we watched a movie and I fell asleep on her lap and I woke up realizing there was school today so I rushed to school and now here I am"

It was silent for a moment before the group burst out laughing. Why are they laughing?

"Haha! You could have just said you were cuddling with your girlfriend Sting!" Orga pointed out as I felt my face burning

"She's not my girlfriend! "

"Ara ara Sting your blushing! " Minerva teased. I covered my face before groaning

'She's the one for you Sting ' everyone thought as they looked at a pouting Sting

'Definitely'

**Alrightyy so how was it? And yeah I know A walk to remember? I couldn't think of anything else and to be honest I myself cried :') Lol yah so thanks for reading and please R&R! Oh and thanks CloverPiece for the review! I will continue updating!**


	6. Chapter 6: I want to be more

**Buwhhehehehe! :D I just finished jot noting some ideas for future chapters and I can't wait! I'll give 3 away that you guys can look forward to **

**1. A couple contest**

**2. School Festival **

**3. Sabertooth's mischief **

**Heheheh look forward to them!**

It was 4th period the class before lunch. Sting had attended all of them which surprised the teachers he had in the previous years. Why? Because he was _the _Sting Eucliffe the typical bad boy who often skipped his classes but this year it seems like he was willing to attend them

'Must be that new girl he's been hanging around with' thought the teachers

Sting sat down in his seat which was placed beside the windows with the view of the school garden. Seeing the pink flowers made Sting remember the scene that had happened and the favor Yuri had asked him to do. He'd have to arrange a meeting time with Gray. Sting wanted to get it over with quickly so he decided that they'd meet up at lunch break. He needed a way to tell Gray the plan so he sneaked out of his class and spotted a little bluenette named Levy who was in Grays class.

"Hey blue shorty! " he called out. And it seems that the girl knew she was called that name since she didn't hesitate to turn around

"Hmmm? Oh hello Sting-san what's the matter? " Levy asked politely

"Your friends with Gray right?" he asked which Levy nodded to as a reply

"Can you tell him that I need to tell him something at lunch? In the school garden...oh and tell him it's important ok? Thanks" and without waiting for a reply Sting walked away leaving a dumbfounded Levy

' He needs to tell him something? In the garden...and it's important?! Could it be...? A CONFESSION?! YAOI!' Levy thought as she felt a drop of blood drop from her nose. She quickly ran into her class and passed on the message

'What could it be? ' Gray asked no one in particular

Time Skip: Lunch Stings P.O.V

Aarrgghhh! What's taking that guy so long?! I said 'lunch in the garden' so much for getting it over with quickly. I waited another 5 minutes before he _finally _came.

"Hey. What's up!?" I heard him call out as if it didn't matter that he was late! I managed to stay calm and talk

"Hey. Nothing much you?" I answered trying to seem nice which I am...well I can be..

"Oh just been practicing for a soccer game. Anyways what'd you want to say?"

"Right. It's about Yuri. You see she hurt her ankle and she's been staying home...but don't worry I've been visiting her everyday..." I paused for a moment and noticed his fist clenched but he shoved them in his pockets

"So she asked me to ask you if you could postpone the date to next Saturday instead"

I looked at him and he doesn't look like he believes me.

"Sorry man but I can't trust you what if you're just trying to get her? If you are then back off she was mine first! " he said coldly. Never saw this side before and it sure pissed me off. No more Mr. Nice guy

"Hmpf so what if I am?" I said with a smirk

"It's not like she'll ever like you again after whatever it is you did to her. Haven't you ever heard the saying ' If you love someone, let them go. If they don't come back then it was never meant to be'? Well you let a girl like Yuri free and now I'm gonna take it as a chance to steal her away. Let's see then if you were meant to be "

And I guess saying that made Gray snap because they next thing I knew I was on the floor with my left cheek bruised. Yep. He just punched me but that didn't matter it just shows that I'm right and he was wrong

"What? Are you getting jealous Gray-chan~" I mocked but he just growled at me and walked away.

Hmpf proves you right Frosty the Snowman

Time Skip: Yuri's house, Normal P. O. V

"What the hell did you do?! Get into a fight?!" Yuri screamed when she saw Stings cheek. Sting didn't want to blame Gray because he didn't want to make it awkward, so he just made an excuse

"um...a kid accidentally threw a tennis ball. He had a really good throw" Good job Sting. Blame it on a kid (-_-l|l)

Yuri sighed, it wasn't a surprise to her since he looked like a guy who would pick fights with anyone. She got up and tended his cheek which had some small cuts with blood.

'Whoever that kid was, he sure has a strong arm' Yuri thought to herself.

After that Sting told Yuri about how he had told Gray to postpone their date. She gave him a big smile and tackled him into a big bear hug where he gladly returned.

"Is your ankle getting better?" asked Sting as he glanced at her foot

"Yep! I think I'll be all better by Saturday! Oh, and thanks for visiting everyday I...I was getting lonely " Yuri admitted as she looked away.

"No problem. So if your foots all better by Saturday, wanna go out for some ice-cream? It'll be my treat"

Yuri's face lit up. She absolutely LOVED ice cream. She nodded her head furiously as she thought about all the flavors.

Sting just laughed but then frowned. Sure they were going for ice cream together but only as friends nothing more.

"Is something wrong?" Yuri asked. Sting shook his head as a reply

"Alrightyy if you say so. So annnyywayys anything new happening in school? " Yuri said trying to start a conversation. She giggled when she saw Stings face droop

"Ughhhh we have to do stuff algebra and I don't get it! " replied Sting as he groaned

"Want me to help you? I'm pretty good at math " suggested Yuri. Stings eyes lit up

'Yes! Private tutoring! ' he thought. He went to grab his back pack and the two sat right beside each other. Finally after a long session of simply explaining the steps on how to solve an algebraic expression, Sting managed to get most, but not all, but still MOST of the questions right.

It was getting dark outside so Sting had to go home. Yuri waved goodbye as she yelled

"Good night! Don't forget Saturday your treating me ice cream. Oh! And bring lots of money!"

Sting waved goodbye as well and sent one last smile before disappearing into the darkness.

Meanwhile Yuri plopped down on her big comfy bed, grabbed her calendar and encircled 'Saturday' in a bold red marker and wrote "Date with Sting!" She stared at it for a while before realizing what she had just written

'D-date?! We're just hanging out as friends...nothing more..' Yuri frowned at the last part she headed over to her windowsill and sighed.

'Why can't we be more than friends ' Sting and Yuri thought as they looked at the stars glimmering in the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping Spree

**Heellloooo! And lemme just say SORRY SORRY SORRY! I couldn't update because it was Christmas and my family was having a party! I'll make this chapter looonngg as an apology! Anyways hope you guys had an awesome Christmas cuz I sure did! Bcjxhhcjfcnkfkfjx. Hope you enjoy!**

It was Friday morning, Yuri was back to normal a day earlier than expected. no point in going to school now, it was gonna be a weekend the next day anyway. So since she was having a dat- ...a hang out day with Sting, she decided to go shopping for some clothes and also clothes for her date with Gray which was next Saturday.

'So for Stings date...no... hang out, we're just going for ice cream. So a simple casual look will do. And Gray just texted me saying to wear anything I'm fine with, nothing too fancy. So I'll buy whatever I can find and wear it when it's my date with him.' Yuri planned in her head.

First she went to buy clothes for the day with Sting. She found a cute shirt that was a bit baggy but non the less comfortable. It was a turquoisey light blue color and slanted at the top revealing her right shoulder. She then went to a different shop and bought simple white shorts with a golden belt. Next was her foot wear. She decided since Sting said they were going to go around for a walk, that she'd just wear flats. Yuri found a really cute pair, white with light blue polka dots and a white bow at the tip.

Next was her date with Gray. Since he said wearing anything she was fine with was okay,Yuri searched for clothes she thought would look cute. She ended up buying a white and black horizontal striped shirt and short denim overalls. For foot wear she bought long black boots with flat heels. That concluded her shopping spree... Or so she thought...

As Yuri was walking across the mall holding 4 bags, she noticed an accessories store and two particular items caught her attention. There, displayed in the stores windows were two accessories that Yuri thought was fit for her assigned days with the two boys. They were both necklaces. One had 3 charms: an ice cream cone, a bumble bee, and a book which surprised Yuri when she noticed they represented her story with Sting so far. The other necklace was silver with a single snowflake. She expressed a sad smile. It Reminded her of when Gray first asked Yuri to be his girlfriend and when she replied, the first snowflake landed on her forehead.

_Flashback_

_It was the start of a new semester right now Yuri's best friend Gray had called her out of her classroom during free time. Everyone looked at them suspiciously as they made their way to the school yard which could be seen from Yuri's classroom. _

_"What do you think ice princess is gonna do?" Natsu asked no one in particular _

_"Gray-sama!" a girl named Juvia exclaimed _

_"Shhhhhhh!" yelled a girl named Cana_

_They all watch intensively_

_"Gray is something wrong? " Yuri questioned. She was very curious, Gray wouldn't usually call her out of class just to talk in private. Especially not in the cold weather,not that either of them disliked the cold they both actually enjoyed it which people found as a weird connection between the two._

_"Yuri...you're my best friend right?" Gray asked nervously. Yuri nodded slowly_

_"W-well what if I said that Ireallyreallylikeyoucanyoupleasebemygirlfriend!" Gray said quickly as his face started to burn red from embarrassment _

_"Hmm? Can you say that slowly? " Yuri asked as she tilted her head to the side_

_'Damn! She's so cute! ' Gray thought as his face became redder._

_He took a deep breath before saying everything slowly _

_"Yuri we've been friends for a long time now and we created memories. Unfortunately, along the way I...I kinda fell in l-love w-with you. So please hear me out. I really like you! I love and cherish every moment we spent together and I want to create more unforgettable memories so please...will you be my girlfriend? " Gray explained as he felt his heart beating extremely fast._

_He looked at Yuri and saw her surprised expression. It was silent for a moment before he heard a sniffing sound. Yuri was crying!_

_'Oh shiz kabob why is she crying?!' Gray panicked but soon stopped when he heard her giggling._

_Yuri ran into Grays arms as she cried tears of joy _

_"Hahaa! I though you would never ask! " She said to him as they shared an embrace _

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yelled all the girls in Yuri's class_

_"No way! A confession!" _

_"Wait wait shut up there's more!"_

_Just then the first snowflake of the season landed on the tip of Yuri's nose causing Gray to giggle. He smiled before he leaned in and kissed the tip oh his new girlfriend's nose._

_Yuri's face turned bright red as she hid in Grays shirt._

_"Yuri..." she heard Gray say in a low voice. She looked up but was met with a passionate kiss. She was shocked first but she soon melted away and gave up. They shared their first kiss as a couple _

_"How romantic~ Starting a relationship on the first snowfall "_

_End of flash back_

"Excuse me miss? Are you going to buy that? " asked an unknown voice which snapped Yuri out of her thought

"O-Oh yes please the two necklaces" she requested.

NOW she was done shopping and headed home.

Meanwhile it was almost the end of the day at school. Sting wore a big smile on his face the entire day and his group of friends were getting scared by his super happy aura.

"Ahhhh! That's it! Why have you been smiling like that for so long your scaring us!" Minerva yelled as she hit Stings head which then slammed into his desk. They were expecting him to start throwing a fit, but to their surprise he was **still** smiling. Minerva backed away completely shocked.

"What the hell man?! You on cocaine or something?! Your acting like your high!" Orga screamed. Just then Rouge thought of something and decided to test it out

"Sting look it's Yuri " he said emotionless as ever

Sting quickly turned his head almost breaking his neck as he searched for the said girl

"Where? Where?!" he asked looking like a lost puppy looking for his owner

"Hmm..just as I thought. Something happened between you too. Spill" commanded Rufus

"Weell... I kinda have a date with Yuri tomorrow...as friends "

"As friends?! You're going on a date with one of the beauties in this school and your going as friends?!" Orga exclaimed slamming his hands on Stings desk.

"Sting tell me...do you have any feelings for Yuri that can possibly more than friends? " Minerva asked putting her hands on her hips.

"...I -I think so.." Sting said quietly but then regretted replying when he saw the glint in Minerva's eyes meaning she was planning something

'Oh man what have I gotten my self into?!' he thought to himself

"Alright everyone gather! " Minerva ordered. And the 4 friends huddled together.

Sting stared in horror as an evil aura emitted from his group of friends. He almost had a heart attack when they all jumped into a straight line with their hands in a soluting position . Minerva then yelled loud enough so the entire class could hear.

"Alright guys plan G.Y.A.S.T or plan get Yuri and Sting together shall start next week on the start of the preparations for the school festival! "

The class cheered all agreeing to the plan for even Stings fangirls but they would prefer Sting to be with a good nice girl rather than a total bimbo.

Sting face palmed.

'Yuri if you were only here to see this He thought

**That ends chapter seven! Was it long enough? Anyways look forward for future chapters and again I'm sorry for the late update! And thank you CloverPiece for the review I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review and give me some suggestions as to what you want happening in future chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sting and Yuri's day!

It was Saturday afternoon, Yuri was waiting for Sting near their school entrance just as he had told her. She was wearing the clothes she bought the other day and the cute necklace with the 3 charms. She look beautiful with her hair tied into low pigtails with a white ribbon. She also had on a light pink blush which stood out on her pale white skin. She also had a cute little white shoulder bag containing some money just in case they were going to buy more than just ice-cream and a camera for pictures

As she stood leaning against a tree, a group of guys approached her

"Hey babe? Where ya headin?" asked a guy who looked to be around her age

'Oh god their trying to get me' she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She put on a fake smile

"Oh I'm just waiting for a friend, we're going out today for some ice-cream" she explained nicely hoping they would leave her alone

"Ehhh...Why don't ya ditch your friend and come hang with us" said another guy with brown hair

Yuri must admit they were all cute but she didn't want to spend the day with anyone else but Sting

"No thank's I've got a d-date" she stuttered when she said 'date' since she didn't know if Sting would have considered their day together as a date.

The guy with brown hair snaked his arm around her waist causing Yuri to panick

"Come on now don't be shy. You'll have a fun time with us promise" he said with a smirk. Yuri was getting worried but also angry. How dare he touch her!?

Just then Yuri's voice got dangerously low

"Get you hands off of me" she demanded

"Hmmm? Or what?" asked one of the guys

"Or else I'll do this!" she yelled as she took her bag and swung it around in a circle hitting all the guys making them fall to the ground.

"Why you!" a guy screamed at her and just when he was about to grab her again Yuri closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs (**Just like how Jessica screams from SNSD for those of you who know the group**)

"KKKKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The guys all covered their ears as her scream would have popped their ears.

Meanwhile Sting was just heading towards the school when he heard a scream. His eyes widened, it was Yuri! He could recognize her high-pitched scream anywhere but most people would probably think it was some kind of machine or instrument. He rushed towards the school and found Yuri screaming surrounded by a bunch of guys.

Just when he saw a guy try to hit her, he ran towards Yuri and kicked the guys stomach

"Sting!" exclaimed Yuri as she hid behind him and held on to his shirt.

"Don't worry I'm here now" he said reassuring her

His eyes returned to the group of guys with a cold glare

"Who are you? We saw her first!" yelled the guy with brown hair

Sting didn't hesitate to beat him up along with his buddies

"You were here first?! I don't give a shi*! I'm starting a date here and you totally ruined it!" he yelled furiously as he held the guy up by his collar

Yuri blushed 'So he did consider it as a date' she thought to herself and couldn't help but smile

Then Sting's voice got low enough for the guys to hear it but not Yuri

"If you ever lay your hands on her again..I'll kill you! She's mine!" he said to them

"Sting...I'm okay now let's go" Yuri said as she tugged Stings blue shirt.

When he stood up Yuri finally got a look of Sting's outfit. He wore a blue v-neck fit shirt that hugged his toned body, black camo pants, a simple silver necklace and white sneakers

'Hot!' Yuri thought to her self as she blushed

"Something wrong?" Sting asked

"N-nothing let's go" Yuri replied grabbing his hand and dragging him away

As they walked Sting noticed Yuri's necklace

"Hey, nice necklace you got there it " he commented trying to start a conversation

"Thanks! I bought it yesterday because it caught my attention" Yuri replied with a smile as she continued holding his hand

"Hmm? How so?"

"Well if you noticed, there are 3 charms on here. A book, an ice-cream cone and a bumble-bee. It reminded me of you know our story so far. A book for when we first met. That day your stupid fangirls made me drop all my books and papers on the floor and I was sitting on the floor in front of you. Then there's an ice-cream cone which is for today because you're treating me ice-cream! And lastly a bumble-bee. Since your name is Sting and a bee 'stings' " Yuri explained

Sting couldn't help but laugh at her explanation

"What's so funny?" Yuri asked pouting

"Hahaha...it's just you actually remembered every detail huh?" He said with a smile. Not a grin or a smirk but a real smile. Yuri blushed at how cute he looked

"Pshh.. so what" she mumbled as she looked away

Suddenly there was a growling sound. Yuri turned her head and saw that it was Sting's stomach. He laughed nervously when Yuri raised a brow at him

"You didn't eat anything did you?" she asked (-_-)

"...No...I woke up late and rushed getting ready totally forgetting breakfast" Sting exclaimed scratching the back of his head

"Pshh...didn't know you were so excited to see me Sting~" Yuri teased

Sting's face reddened "S-So what!?"

Yuri giggled and let go of his hand. She then ruffled pinched his cheeks and stretched them

"Oww!" Sting yelled "What was that for?"

But Yuri just laughed it off and walked towards a food stand while Sting rubbed his poor cheeks

When she returned, she had a poutine in her hand along with a bottle of pop. She handed it to Sting who quickly started eating. Yuri took out her camera and took a picture of Sting with a french fry in sticking out of his mouth and smudges of gravy around his lips, he looked so cute.

*click* Sting turned his head to see that Yuri was holding a camera while smiling

"Did you take a picture of me?" He asked which Yuri nodded in response

"Not fair I want to take a picture too!" He said as he took out his cell phone

"Wait at least clean your self up" Yuri ordered as she took a napkin and wiped Stings lips which caused his face to turned red.

"Alright go ahead" Yuri told him but he just pulled her into a hug, smiled and took a picture

"H-hey!" Yuri stuttered "I didn't get to smile!"

Sting just gave her a cheesy grin "It's okay you still look cute in this one blushing" he said as he showed her the picture. It was true the picture looked really good. Stings arms were wrapped around Yuri with his face making contact with hers. If anyone saw that they would think they were a real couple.

Sting decided to secretly make it his cell phone back round as a remembrance of the day.

Yuri wanted to take a picture of her and Sting too, so she took out her cell phone and told Sting to come closer for a picture

"I want a picture too" she explained. Sting sat beside her with an arm around her shoulder and the bench so not exactly in contact. He saw Yuri smiling for the picture and she looked beautiful he couldn't help but want to ..kiss her. And just when Yuri clicked to take a picture, Sting pecked her cheeks surprising her.

"What was that for!? Sting?" she asked holding the spot where Sting had kissed her

Sting decided to play it cool even though his heart was beating crazy

"I told you in the nurses office didn't I? You're not mine yet, so I'll do what I can to make you mine" he said in a low husky voice

Yuri's face was now the shade of a tomato making her appear as if she had a major fever.

"Hahahahahah! Come on lets continue this date" Sting said very happy at what he just did.

They played around at the park for a while chasing each other playing with toys that the little children offered like bubbles and a Frisbee. They both took lots of pictures along the day. When the sun began to set causing a beautiful yellowish red shade in the sky,they decided to finally get ice-cream

"What flavor do you want?" Sting asked Yuri whose face was surrounded with sparkles upon the sight of ice-cream

"A scoop of vanilla and a scoop of strawberry!" she said to Sting who was laughing at her expression

"Alright what she said and I'd like two scoops of rainbow sherbet " he ordered

After waiting for a while, the ice-cream man handed them their ice-cream cones and they both decided to take it easy and just go for a walk along a path at the park.

"Hey lemme have a taste" asked Sting as he leaned down to lick Yuri's ice-cream

"H-Hey! Eat your own!" she complained but she was also blushing because it was technically an indirect kiss

"Just wanted to try it. Wanna try mine?" he asked her as he held his cone in front of her face

She hesitated for a moment before licking his ice-cream 'Already shared saliva once, no harm done in another' she thought to her self

By the time they finished their ice-cream the moon had come out and they were standing on a bridge on top of a flowing river.

"Today was fun Sting" she commented

"Yeah we should do it again soon" Sting replied back 'maybe as a couple though' he thought to himself. It was silent for a moment before Yuri broke it

"Hey Sting give me your cell phone for a moment" she ordered

"What now? Another picture?" he asked handing her his phone

"Yep and this time it's my turn to take it"

Sting expressed a smirk and just then Yuri pecked his cheek and took the picture

"W-What!? Is this revenge?" he asked covering his half of his face with his hands to hide his blush

Yuri nodded with a slight blush on her face.

"Yepp. Let's head home now ok? It's getting late" Yuri suggested totally dismissing the fact that she had just kissed his cheek

"O-okay.."

Time Skip: Yuri's house

Sting had walked Yuri to her house afraid that some guys might try to hit on her again. When they arrived at her door step Yuri turned around and gave Sting a hug which he gladly returned

"Thanks for today Sting. I had lots of fun spending it with you." she said as she tightened her hold on his back.

"I had fun too" he said breathing in her scent

They finally parted with their hearts racing and a big smile placed upon their faces.

When they were both lying down in bed, they changed their cellphone backgrounds to the ones where they were pecking each other cheeks. On Sting's phone it was Yuri kissing his cheek and on Yuri's it was Sting kissing hers. They both slept wonderfully with the memories of the day replaying in their dreams

**OKAY GUYS THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 8! I GOT SO FRUSTRATED CUZ MY INTERNET KPET TURNING OFF AND I COULDNT SAVE IT SO I HAD TO RESTART LIKE 3 TIMES! BUT NEVERMIND THAT THANKS FOR READING AND THANK YOU TO CLOVERPIECE AND AKISEMIDORI FOR THE REVIEWS! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE SABERTOOTHS MISCHIEF WILL START! THANKS FOR READING ONCE AGAIN AND PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW AND ALSO SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS ILL TRY TO MAKE THEM HAPPEN! THANK YOU sorry for the caps I was crazy there :3 **


	9. Chapter 9: Vote Sting and Yuri!

It was Monday morning, second week of school. Yuri and Sting appeared to have become closer over the weekend which didn't go unnoticed by Stings class. How could they not? When Sting had entered the classroom, he had a big smile which was a rare sight. He would usually just give smirks or half hearted smiles but today, Sting had a real smile. Not only that, but when Yuri came in the class, Sting rushed over to her just to say good morning!

"Something happened between the two don't you guys think? " Minerva asked to her group of friends as she continued observing Sting and Yuri laugh and talk.

"Definitely" they all replied with evil smiles

"It's time to put the plan in action! " Minerva yelled so the whole class could hear

"Hai!"

Yuri had a questioning look on her face

"What are they talking about Sting?" Yuri asked slightly tugging Stings sleeve.

Sting just sighed and covered his face with a hand

"Ugh you don't want to even know " he groaned

The class then circled around the two asking them questions once again

"Did something happen?!"

"I know you two went on date didn't you?!"

Sting started to get annoyed but was calmed down by Yuri's touch. He glanced at her to see that she was smiling, almost like she was apologizing. He then watched as she took out her cell phone and showed everyone her background which almost gave Sting a heart attack.

The picture showed Yuri smiling as Sting was kissing her cheek

"We actually did go on a d-date. We even have pictures" Yuri explained as she flipped through her images

The class stared in amazement. Throughout the series of pictures they saw Sting and Yuri like they've never seen before. There was one picture of Sting eating french fries and he looked so childish yet cute. Then there was a picture of Yuri and Sting holding bubble blowers facing each other making one big bubble.

"My my~ looks like you've been spending time together~" teased Orga

Stings face turned red as a rose "Y-Yeah so what you jealous? "

Now it was Orga's turn to blush, but before he could make a come back, their history teacher Laki-sensei entered the class and ordered everyone to return to their seats. She then stood in the front of the class and made announcement

"Alright everyone, as you may or may not know the annual school festival will be taking place in 2 weeks. So in preparation we first need 2 representatives for the class. These two students will help guide their fellow students. This class will also need to choose an activity to get people to vote for our class for example a haunted house or a game. So does anyone have any suggestions as to who the two students will be ?"

Immediately, everyone's hands shot up excluding Sting and Yuri

"We vote for Sting and Yuri!" they all yelled and unison

Stings mind went blank "E-Eeehhhhh?! Why me?"

Minerva poked his head so that it was tilted to the side "Idiot. Would you rather be together with Yuri or will you let some other guy take her away?!" she whispered furiously.

Sting shook in fear "Y-Yes Ma'am!" he saluted as trickles of sweat rolled down his face

"Alright. Now then I'll leave everything up to you!" Laki said as she rushed out of the class

Yuri called over Sting to stand with her at the front of the class

"Okay guys. Since we need to pick an activity to get votes to win. What should we do? " Yuri asked hoping the class would cooperate which they thankfully did

"How about a haunted house err class. We get to scare people! " Orga suggested but Sting shot him down

"You do realize that family members are going to come as well as other people. We want to leave a good impression. Don't want them thinking that we're just some scary students " he said as he crossed his arms

"Ahh.. Stings right. Sorry Orga " Yuri said as she gave Orga and apologetic smile. Then an idea popped into her head

"I know! Since people are going to walk around, their probably going to get tired and hungry. So why don't we do a café where they can sit and enjoy a meal and a cold drink!" Yuri suggested

"That's a great idea Yuri. Why don't we make it a MAID café. It would make the customers feel good about them selves." Rufus added in

"Ehh but then what do the guys do?!" asked a boy in their class

"Well since it's going to be a MAID café we can't have the boys dressing up as guys now can we? So how about some guys help out in making the food and decorations while other guys can help get us customers by advertising outside of the class? And for girls who don't want to dress up and feel that they'll do better in the kitchen can help out preparing the food as well! " Yuri responded

"Yah!" The class cheered

"Well that settles it, we will be doing a maid café! " Sting stated

At the end of 3rd period the class managed to organize who was going to do what , what they were going to serve,and how they would advertise. Yuri was going to be a maid which Sting was looking forward to seeing, and Sting would help advertise which was great because Sting was popular in the school.

4th period they had gym but it was canceled due to preparations. As mentioned in previous chapters Sabertooth had gym with Fairy Tail so their was some tension in the air. Mira-sensei and Taurus had gathered everyone to also make an announcement

"Alright guys I'm sure you all know about the activities that will help each class get votes and win. Well to help add up your points you will be doing another activity but every class will be doing the same. Ready to hear what the activity is? Drumroll please! "

... " A COUPLE CONTEST!" Mira yelled out in excitement

The two classes stayed silent until screeching out "WHHAAAATTT!?"

"Yep! Each class will pick two people, a boy and a girl. They will dress up as couples and on the day of the festival the couples will gather and do a contest on which couple looks best. Almost like a model on a red carpet, you and your partner will walk down the stage and if the crowd applauds, then your class gets 30 points. There will be 3 rounds in which you must dress up as if you were going on any special occasion like Halloween or a birthday. So if your class wins all three you will get 90 points added in to your scores. Does everyone understand?" Mira asked sweetly

"Yes Ma'am " they all replied gloomily

"Great! Now we just need to choose a couple for each class. Once you have chosen just yell it out!"

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia!" Fairy Tail yelled out

Sabertooth's eyes were all set on Sting and Yuri with evil auras emitting out of them

"Sting Eucliffe and Yuritsu Akatoma! " they called out

Sting grinned as he put an arm around Yuri's shoulder

"Looks like we're together again!" he said to her and watched her blush

"Y-Yeah!" Yuri replied

What they didn't know was that a certain raven haired boy was watching them in anger and jealousy

"Alright now. Seperate into your classes and decide what 3 themes you're couple will dress up in." ordered Taurus "Get mooooving! "

And so the two classes separated. One class on one side of the field and the other class on the opposite side.

With Fairy Tail:

"Ok. We just need to choose 3 themes so it should be easy!" said Erza the Student Council President

"Since Lu-chan is an heir why don't we dress them up as a princess and her Prince? " Levy, Lucy's best friend suggested

"Accepted. Now two more"

"Halloween! We can have Natsu dress up as a vampire and Lucy can dress up as his partner" recommended Evergreen

"A casual date. It's not everyday you see your fellow students in their normal clothes. Plus it's an event that happens to couples all the time " Gray pitched in.

"How would you know ice-princess?!" Natsu asked crossing his arms but Erza hit his head

"Fool. Don't forget that Gray has had a girlfriend before Natsu. Remember Yuri?"

Natsu looked confused for a moment as he tried to remember who Yuri was. Erza than pointed towards a girl with black hair on the other side of the field which helped Natsu remember

"Oohhhh yeah her. The girl you were always all lovey dovey around." he commented

"Well now she's getting stolen..." Gray mumbled as he clenched his fists from watching Sting and Yuri

Meanwhile with Sabertooth:

"We need 3 unique themes for Sting and Yuri to dress up in as a couple which will help our plan" Minerva explained

"What plan? " Yuri asked once again but her question was ignored

"They should dress up in swim wear. They'd look hot! And speaking of hot, it will help them cool off after all the work they would have done at the cafe." Orga suggested which for once everyone agreed in.

"How about a casual clothes. I mean, people go out on dates all the time wearing casual clothing. And it'll give us a chance to show our fashion sense..." Yuri recommended as she looked down tugging at her sleeves

'She's thinking about Gray' Sting thought to himself as he noticed Yuri getting nervous

"Good idea Yuri. Now we just need one more... I'll add in a prize, if your idea is the best then Yuri will give you a peck on the cheek." Minerva announced. Now the boys were riled up and started yelling random ideas

"Birthday! " "Halloween! " " Ball!"

Then Rouge gave an idea that made everyone turn their heads

"...A wedding..."

Everyone stared at Rouge like he was a super hero. Who would have known that Rouge Cheney the emotionless boy would think up of something so marvelous and unique. Everyone began to praise him and congratulate him.

"Alright Rouge, since you thought of the best idea you get to have a peck on the cheek from Yuri do you accept? " Minerva asked

Rouge slightly shook his head " I don't think that would be nice to Sting, instead I request Yuri and Sting to kiss on the round that they dress up in wedding clothes. Wouldn't you agree Sabertooth? " Rouge asked with a small smirk. Of course the class agreed, it was a great chance to push the two together as part of the plan

"R-Rouge!" complained Sting and Yuri in unison . But to be honest, they didn't mind having to kiss. It would give them an excuse for doing so. A kiss on the cheek just wasn't enough.

**Okee dokee chapter 9 complete! Sorry if it was boring! Anyways thanks to CloverPiece for the review and recommendation**

**For the fight you wanted to happen I wasn't sure so I thought of 2 choices**

**1. Fist Fight**

**2. Competition**

**So guys I only got one recommendation and I'd love for you guys to pitch in ideas that I promise I will make it happen. Please leave a review and look forward for the next chapter peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mischief and Decisions

**Yahayyyy guysss! Thanks for reading another chapter of 'We were meant for each other'. So I was thinking of writing another fanfic about Yuri and Gray's relationship and how it all started but AFTER I complete this one. Anyways this fanfic will probably have like... 20 chapters? Not sure yet but I'm hoping to reach 20 chapters at the LEAST. Yada Yada Yada hope you enjoy!**

Through out the first week of festival preparations, Sabertooth had been up to a lot of mischief. On Tuesday, the girls were painting a sign for their class when someone 'accidentally' spilled water on Yuri's shirt making it transparent so you could she her undergarments. The boys almost had a nosebleed if it weren't for Sting who gave Yuri his jacket.

On Wednesday Yuri was reaching for some ingredients in the school kitchen using a ladder. But then the ladder 'accidentally' fell down. Luckily Sting rushed over just in time to catch Yuri in his arms.

On Thursday the boys were making tables for the café. Someone 'accidentally drop a bucket of nails on Stings hand which caused him to bleed and Yuri was forced to tend his wounds since 'no one else' had 'time'.

Now it was Friday. The girls had just finished making the maid uniforms and they were all changing in the classroom while the boys waited outside. ( The maid uniforms are like the ones in 'Kaichou wa Maid-sama!') When they all finished changing, the boys entered and by the sight of the lovely women they felt as if they had just stepped into heaven. Sting in particular, had his eyes set only on Yuri. The more he stared at her, the more his face reddened. And the more his face reddened, the more Yuri noticed his piercing gaze.

"Oh! Hi Sting! Do you like it? Does it look weird?" Yuri asked as she faced Sting slightly tilting her head making her seem even cuter.

"O-Oh! H-hi. Yeah it looks great on you! You look beautiful...I mean the outfit looks beautiful! N-Not that you're not beautiful, your gorgeous...Ah! W-What!? Hahaha...haha.." Sting replied laughing nervously at his sudden outburst.

The class stared at him in shock. _The _Sting Eucliffe was lost in his words?! Everyone then averted their gaze to Yuri who had a slight blush on her face as she giggled

"Hehehee... Thank you Sting" She said to him with a warm smile before the girls dragged her back to the kitchen

"Wow..." Sting said quietly to himself before getting back to work

Time Skip (-_-l|l) Lunch Time Yuri's P.O.V

I was getting ready to go for lunch when Sting suddenly entered the classroom with his hands behind his head.

"Hey. You off to lunch?" He asked nonchalantly

"Yeah why?" I asked grabbing my bento

"I wanted to show you something" Sting said before holding on to my hand and dragging off to who knows where

"W-wait! Where are we going?" I asked us I tried to run along beside him

"Shhhh! We're almost there!" he answered not looking back.

Where in the world was he taking me!?

After a few flights of stairs we came to a stop in front of a door. Sting let go of my hand and slowly turned the door know

"I never take anyone up here but I think I'll let you come" he said to me before opening the door

He entered and I followed. A gust of cool wind blew by and it felt so relaxing in the hot weather. I looked around my surroundings and realized that we were in the school roof

"Wow! It's so nice and calming up here!" I said amazed at the view. Sting took a seat against the fence that ran along the sides of the building to prevent anyone from falling.

"Yeah...I usually come here to relax or cool my head" he explained " No one ever comes up here because they all know that it's my territory"

I scoffed "Pshhhhh... _Your _territory? Then why am _I _here?" I asked raising a brow _  
_

"Because I'm inviting you.." he said quietly

I took a seat beside him and opened my bento. Home-made onigiri, salmon sushi, egg rolls and octopus shaped mini hot dogs YUM.

Before I took a bite I heard Stings stomach growling. This situation seems familiar

"Let me guess, you don' have a lunch and you haven't eaten breakfast..AGAIN" I asked and watched as he nodded and let out a nervous laugh

"You know me. I wake up late so I have no time to eat" he explained

Boys..so irresponsible tsk tsk tsk.

I took an egg roll with my chopsticks and offered it to Sting

"Here you can have some. Say 'Aahh'" I ordered. Sting blushed and laughed a bit

"Aaaah.." he said before biting down. He really looks like a kid but it was still cute.

I decided to savor this moment so I took out my cell phone and took a picture of me feeding Sting.

I smiled to myself. I loved spending time with Sting alone like this.

"Hey Yuri...don't mean to be nosy but tomorrows your dare with Gray right?" Sting asked looking at the clouds

That was odd of him to take interest in Gray

"Oh that's right. Tomorrow. I just hope nothing odd happens" I say quietly

Sting turns his head to face me

"If he does anything to you just scream or call me ok? Your Prince Charming will come to the rescue!" Sting exclaimed with a goofy grin

I laughed. He can be so silly sometimes. I nodded my head in response.

After finishing my bento, we headed back down to the class as the bell rang

Time Skip End of the day Normal P.O.V

Gray had texted Yuri for her to wait for him. He wanted to walk with her today to talk. Yuri was waiting patiently at Gray's classroom door. Students passed by and they all said good bye to Yuri. Some wondered who she was waiting for and some just assumed she was waiting for Sting.

After a few minutes of waiting Gray stepped out the door with his school bag. He smiled when he saw Yuri waiting for him

"Hey, thanks for waiting" he said as they began to walk out the school

"No problem...so what'd you want to talk about?" Yuri asked curious of what his intentions were

Gray put his hands in his pockets before replying "Well tomorrow's our date so I wanted to remind you."

Yuri gave out a small laugh and looked at Gray. He hasn't changed much over the years. Still the same messy hair. The same navy blue eyes that she fell in love with. The same well-built body that used to embrace her. The same Gray she had fallen in love with. Yet now, she didn't feel anymore attraction towards him. Just as friends. Just memories of the past. Maybe her affection had gone towards someone else?

"Yeah I remember our date is tomorrow Gray..Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Grays voice became serious now and it worried Yuri

"Remember what I asked you on the first day Yuri..I want you to give me a clear answer tomorrow..."

Yuri looked at him in pity "Gray...I-"

But before she could say anything Gray had interrupted her

"Tomorrow Yuri! Tomorrow! I'll pick you up at 5!" he informed her while running off

Yuri sighed remembering what Gray had asked her on the first day

Flashback

_Yuri had taken a walk around the school and stopped at the school garden where beautiful pink flowers had bloomed and a sakura tree stood tall in the center. She looked up at the tree admiring its beauty when she heard an all too familiar voice call her name_

_"Yuri!"_

_She turned around and her eyes widened in shock. There in front of her stood her boyfriend. Her EX-boyfriend Gray Fullbuster. _

_'What is he doing in here?!' she wondered starting to panick_

_Yuri had moved away from her old school due to her Dad's work but also to start new. She would have never thought of running into HIM._

_"Gray...W-what are you doing here!?" she asked almost yelling._

_Gray took a step towards Yuri but she took a step back being cautious. Gray frowned at her movement_

_'She's still scared' he thought to himself_

_"Yuri...I'm a transfer student...Yuri.. please I'm sorry!" He yelled out to her_

_Yuri just stared at him in complete utter shock_

_"Gray. I already told you I don't want to go through this again" Yuri said tears almost forming _

_"I know but Yuri! I still love you! Please give me another chance!" _

_"Gray...why? Why have you appeared back into my life..." Yuri mumbled to herself._

_Gray rushed over to her and embraced her. Wrapping his arms around her tightly. Yuri couldn't help but miss his touch she couldn't help herself. She missed him so much but she didn't want to go through it all again. Not through all the pain. She hugged him back gripping on to his shirt._

_"Yuri... I missed you so much. I would have never thought I'd see you again." he whispered in her ear_

_"...I-I miss you too I guess" Yuri whispered back_

_Sting had appeared out of nowhere and questioned the two. _

_Not long after Gray decided to leave _

_"Don't forget what I said okay? Take your time" _

_End of Flashback_

"Guess I have to make a clean break tomorrow" Yuri mumbled to herself before heading home.

When she arrived home she plopped down on her bed and looked through the images of her phone.

She went through the pictures of her and Gray when they were still together. Yes, she decided that she wanted to keep the memories of their relationship since it brought her so much happiness yet also sadness. A tear rolled down as she saw a picture of her and Gray kissing.

She really did have fun being with him. She loved every memory they had just not the sad ones. She then gasped when she saw the picture of Sting kissing her cheek. She let out a small laugh as she looked through the pictures of their date.

She thought to herself 'Maybe it's time that I find someone new. And I think I know who that might be'

She dozed off to sleep with thoughts of Sting and Gray...

**There you go! Chapter 10! Sorry if it was boring! But the next chapter will be Yuri and Grays' date it will be cute yet sad! Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading and please give a review! And also suggestions about what you want happening I'll make it happen! **


	11. Chapter 11 Gray and Yuri's date: 1

**Hello peeps! This chapter will take place on the Saturday of Gray and Yuri's date but it will be the first half of Saturday so it's not time for their date yet. The next chapter will be a part two and it will contain Gray and Yuri's date so sorry to those who thought this chapter was the date! Anyways I hope you enjoy and please give a review**

* * *

Saturday arrived in a flash. Yuri still had plenty of time to get ready considering that her date was at 5. Since it was still morning, Yuri decided to go for a jog. She ate her breakfast and changed into white sweats and a blue tank-top. She tied her hair up into a high pony-tail using a blue hair tie. Then she grabbed her light-blue beats head-set and her sneakers and began to jog around the community.

She passed by a few streets before resting at the park where she and Sting had their date. She bought a bottle of water before sitting down on a bench. She stayed their for a while when she noticed Sting who was also jogging wearing a black tank top (for men :p) and white basketball shorts. Out of no where, she called out to him

"Sting!" she yelled out

Sting slowed down and looked around for who ever called his name when he finally spotted Yuri. He ran over to her huffing

"Morning! Whatcha doing in here? Don't you have a date?" he asked while he wiped his sweat with a towel

Yuri took a good look at him and boy did he look hot. The muscles in his arms made him look strong, not to mention how the black tank top hugged his toned body.

'Was he always this good looking' Yuri wondered to herself before snapping out of her thoughts

"Oh yeah. But it's in the afternoon so I still have lots of time left. Thought I'd just go jogging" she explained

Sting then took a seat beside her on the bench and they talked about random stuff.

After a few minutes a little girl wearing a cowboy hat came up to them with tears in her eyes

"E-excuse me Onee-san...can you help me find my Mommy?" the girl asked

Yuri stared at her in shock. She stood up from the bench and crouched down in front of the girl

"Are you lost?" she asked and the girl nodded

"Alright don't worry me and your Onii-san over there will help you find your Mommy.. Isn't that right Sting Onii-san?" Yuri asked as she turned her head towards a blushing Sting

"Y-yeah... What's your name kid?" Sting asked as he too, crouched down in beside her

" Asuka" the girl answered

"Alright Asuka where did you last see your Mommy?" asked Sting in a calm way

Asuka pointed towards a supermarket that was nearby. Sting and Yuri got up towering over Asuka

"Okay let's head over there and see if we can find your Mommy ok?" Yuri said with a smile

They walked to the end of the street and stopped before having to cross . Sting then felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see it was Asuka

"Mommy says to hold hands when ever you cross a street to stay safe" Asuka said while reaching out her hand.

Sting blushed and hesitated if it weren't for Yuri who urged him on. Yuri was already holding Asuka's hand and wanted Sting to hold her hand as well to keep Asuka from crying.

They all held hands and crossed the street. People passing by, especially elders smiled at them

"What a nice family"

"That kid sure has a young Mother and Father"

Sting and Yuri began to blush from all the comments they heard.

'Guess we do kind of look like a married couple' Yuri and Sting thought to themselves as they entered the supermarket

As they passed by the many aisle's, Asuka noticed a box of Pocky and stopped to look at it. Sting and Yuri were still holding her hand so when she stopped they were pulled back. They looked at each other when they saw that she was looking at the pocky

"You pay for it" Sting whispered to Yuri

"No way! I don't have money! And it's supposed to be the Dad who treats their little daughters" Yuri whispered back. She then blushed realizing she had just considered him a Dad making her the Mom

"Fine. Asuka would you like to buy that?" Sting asked Asuka with a comforting smile.

Asuka nodded furiously with sparkles in her eyes. The 3 headed towards the cashier and payed for Asuka's pocky. With no luck of finding her mother they just waited outside the supermarket sitting on a bench.

"Onee-san, Onii-san.. Are you dating?" Asuka suddenly asked them causing them to freeze

"Well no" Sting answered.

He leaned closer to Asuka and whispered into her ear "You see, your onee-san actually does like me. I'm sure about it! She's just too shy to admit it"

Asuka then stared at Sting then she began to laugh

"What's so funny?" Yuri asked joining in the conversation

"You two are just like my Mommy and Daddy! Mommy said when they were still teenagers, Daddy and her liked each other but they were too shy to admit it! But it was my Mom who took the courage and confessed and they got married and had me!" Asuka explained

Yuri and Sting made eye-contact and blushed quickly looking away. After a few minutes someone called out Asuka's name

"Asuka! There you are!"

The 2 teenagers turned their heads and saw their history teacher Bisca-sensei

"Mommy!" Asuka yelled as she got off the bench and ran into the arms of her mother

"Thank you so much for looking after her!" Bisca said as she slightly bowed

"No problem sensei! We never knew she was your kid" Yuri said back

"Ahaha! Yeah I look young don't I? Say did she tell you anything about me?" Bisca asked them raising a brow

"Nothing much, just about your love life" Sting commented

"Ahh I see, she tends to do that alot...Speaking of which, are you two dating? I see you together a lot in the hallways" Bisca asked

The two sighed 'Like Mother like daughter' they both thought

"No Mommy. Onii-san said that Onee-san does actually like him but she's just to shy to tell him" Asuka explained causing Yuri to glare at Sting

"Shhh! Asuka! Shhh!" he said with a nervous laugh

"Aahahah! It won't be long before you two end up together I'm sure of it! Anyways thank you so much again for looking after Asuka! I'll reward you two with no homework for the week. Stay safe you two!" Bisca said as she and Asuka waved goodbye and left.

Now it was just Yuri and Sting who felt awkward due to the many wrong assumptions that they were dating

"Ahaha.. That was...weird " Sting said awkwardly trying to break the silence

"Yeah...Anyways let's head back to the park I wanna play tag " Yuri replied dragging Sting along with her

When they arrived they played rock paper scissors and who ever lost would be it.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" they yelled in unison

Sting had chosen Rock and Yuri had chosen Scissors, so Yuri was it

"Okay you win I'll count to 10! 1-"

Sting only jogged knowing Yuri would never catch up with him if he ran. Remember now, Sting is captain of the football team so he's fast.

10 seconds past and Yuri ran after Sting and just when she almost caught up with him, he quickly turned to the right almost making Yuri run into a tree

'That's it. Time to play dirty' Yuri thought to herself with an evil look in her eyes

She leaned on the tree and held her foot. Then she called out for Sting

"Sting! Helppp!" she yelled and surprisingly Sting appeared rushing towards her with a worried look on his face.

He bent down to check her 'injured' foot to see what happened

"I tripped over this tree's roots " she explained

Sting looked up at her curious if it was just a plan

"Are you sure you're not lyi-" but before he could ask if she was lying, Yuri tagged Sting and leaped over his head glad that she wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Ahahahah! Your it Stingy bee!" she teased with her tongue sticking out as she ran as fast as she could

Unfortunately for her, Sting was still faster and caught up in no time. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and trapped her in his hold. They were both laughing as they fell into a pile of leaves

"Aha! Caught you! You were playing dirty princess not fair" Sting stated as he placed a leaf on top of Yuri's head and took a picture using his phone

Yuri just giggled and shrugged

"I had no choice " she replied

"Hey don't you have a date today?" Sting reminded her

Yuri's eyes widened "Om my god yes! I totally forgot! What time is it Sting?" she asked starting to panick

"uhhh.. 2:13" he replied looking at his phone

Yuri quickly stood up and once again pinched Stings cheeks and stretched them

"Owwwwee!" he complained.

Yuri giggled and patted his head as she began to jog in spot before saying goodbye

"I gotta go now and get ready! I'll see you Monday!" and with that she jogged away.

Sting only managed to give a small wave before he too decided to head back home.

'I wanted to spend more time with you' he thought to himself before entering his house. Having it as a bad habit, Sting hadn't ate breakfast yet and so he made his new favorite meal for breakfast

Strawberry Pancakes

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! If get bored at the new years party I'm attending, I'll update a new chapter. Speaking of that, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D **


	12. Chapter 12: GrayxYuri? NOPE STINGXYURI

**Yesssssssss! Now it will be Gray and Yuri's Date~~ But wait a minute! Who's going to be there to interrupt it?! Oooohhhhhhhh~~ Lawl okay well anyways enjoy!**

When Yuri arrived home after her little get together with Sting, she immediately began to get ready. She took a shower,brushed twice, and changed into her clothes that she bought for her date with Gray. She fixed her hair into a messy bun and wore silver hoop earrings along with the snowflake necklace. She packed a small white purse with makeup, money and her phone.

She finished getting ready just in time as she heard her doorbell. She grabbed her black boots and a black leather jacket just in case it would get cold. She opened the door and BAM! There was Gray who looked like he had just stepped out of a super model magazine.

His hair was kept untamed,jutting out towards every direction but it still looked good. He wore a black t-shirt hoodie with silver angel wings shown at the back, baggy jeans with a silver chain and his signature cross pendant necklace.

"You ready to go?" he asked with a charming smile

"Yep! Lemme just lock up my house" Yuri replied as she turned to lock the door

Gray had brought his motorcycle with him and thankfully they did not have to wear helmets as it would ruin Yuri's hair. Gray got on and gestured for Yuri to get on

"Hold on tight " he said to her slightly turning his head to look at Yuri

' Gorgeous ' he thought to himself with a small smile

"How many times have I heard you say that before?" Yuri scoffed

"Hahaha, forgot you're rode on my bike before and you'd always almost fall down from not falling " Gray replied with a slight laugh.

He started the engine which signaled Yuri to hold on. She wrapped her arms around Grays waist and they headed off to start their date.

"So where are you taking me?" Yuri asked as she hid her face in Grays back to keep the wind from blowing into her face

"I found this little carnival taking place today not too far from where we live, so I'm taking you there first then we'll go back somewhere else but that's a secret" he replied sort of yelling over the loud engine

After about 10 minutes of riding on the motorcycle, they arrived at their destination. The place had tents and stands for food and games everywhere. They walked around hand in hand and along the way they had picked up a few things. Gray had bought them ice-cream, _their _favorite thing to eat. Yuri didn't seem to mind holding hands with Gray but the problem is she kept thinking she was with Sting.

' Snap out of it! Today you are spending time with Gray! Your ex-boyfriend! ' Yuri scolded herself trying to keep focus on having fun with Gray

"Hey you wanna go to a photo booth?" Yuri heard Gray ask and saw him pointing towards a small photo booth

"Sure" she replied

They headed over but it seems it was only a one person booth

"Awwwwww It's only for one person" Yuri whined

Gray thought for a moment. He really wanted something to keep in memory of this date. Then ding!

"That's okay! You can sit on my lap!" Gray suggested as he sat down on the seat

"Wait! Are you-" but before Yuri could say anything else, Gray pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap

"See? We fit" Gray stated as he inserted a dollar

The photo booth took 4 pictures and gave out two copies so both Yuri and Gray could have one.

The countdown began 3...2...1... *snap*

Their first picture had Gray resting his head on top of Yuri's with goofy smiles on their faces

The second one was silly. Gray had reached down to pinch Yuri's cheek and stretched them a bit and Yuri had reach up behind Grays head and made two bunny ears

The third one surprised Yuri. Gray had leaned down and kissed her cheek and Yuri's expression was shocked with a blush

"G-Gray.." she stuttered covering her face with a hand to hide her blush

Gray just ignored and gently turned Yuri's head so that she would face the camera

"Come on it's the last one! Smile!"

The last one was Yuri's favorite. They had their faces touching with sincere smiles.

'Just like how we used to be' Yuri thought to herself

They left the photo booth and continued to walk around. Yuri had spotted a really cute stuffed panda and she really wanted it. And it just so happened that to win the panda, you had to shoot 5 scores in soccer. Luckily for Yuri, Gray was with her captain of the soccer team! Gray skillfully shot the soccer balls into the net with his ego rising since he was able to show off. And more luck! The owner of the booth decided to be generous and gave them a giant panda instead of a small one! When they received the panda, Yuri hugged it tightly with a big smile on her face

"Ahaha! You better not hug it so tightly, you might just squeeze out all the stuffing!" Gray commented with a laugh

"Hehehe! But it's so cute! Thanks Gray!" said Yuri thanking him with a hug. Gray hugged her back but even tighter. he missed Yuri so very much. He couldn't bare the thought of her being with someone else but he knew that he couldn't force her into staying with him. He just needed to depend on his luck and this date to see if Yuri was willing to continue a relationship with him.

He hesitantly let go missing her warmth. Feeling hungry Yuri asked if they could go eat

"Gray, I'm hungryyyy let's go eat" she said tugging his shirt

"Sure what do wanna eat?" Gray asked glancing at her

Then in unison they both said out loud "RAMEN!"

That was another similarity of theirs. They both didn't mind the cold. They both loved ice-cream, and they both love to eat ramen. Unfortunately for them, there wasn't a single ramen shop in the carnival so they had to head back close to where they lived and found one that was open. The ramen shop allowed you to sit on stools outside in case any customers wanted to eat outdoors and that's what Yuri and Gray did. They sat outside where the warm summer breeze blew.

"ITADAKIMASU!" They both said in unison with goofy smiles on their faces when they were served the ramen

The noodles were still very hot but Yuri was hungry so she wanted to eat it right away. She took a clump of noodles with her chopsticks and put her other hand under it to prevent any noodles from falling onto her pants. Sadly, some soup dripped down and burned her hand. She stood up from her seat holding her hand in pain

"Owww! Hottt!" She whined blowing her hand

Gray stood up as well worried for Yuri. Even if it wasn't _that_ big a deal, it still hurt her in a way and would always be the one who wanted to comfort her.

"Ahh.. You're still impatient aren't you know Yuri. Lemme see your hand" Gray told her as he took her hand into his. He examined her palm and saw that it was a bit rid. He pulled her hand closer to his face and gently placed a kiss on it closing his eyes. Yuri's face flushed red as a rose and she began to stutter

"G-Gray... I-I'm alright.. N-No need to worry" Yuri spoke with a nervous laugh

What was unknown was that a certain blonde-haired teenager had spotted them and made his way towards them totally forgetting that it was their date.

"HEY!" they heard a familiar voice call out. They both turned their heads and guess who they saw? YEP. STING. Who was jolly...ly.. (?) walking over to them

"What'sup? Looks like I saw you sooner than I though huh Yuri?" Sting asked totally ignoring Gray

But instead of a cheerful smile as Sting expected, Yuri gave him a cold evil glare with an enormous amount of evil aura emitting out of her

"Y-Yuri?" Sting asked sweat dropping

"Stiiinngggggg" Yuri groaned like a ghost as she appeared to be growing bigger in Sting's perspective

"Y-Yes? M-Ma'am?.." Sting continued to stutter. Then snap, Yuri did her usual. Pinched Sting's cheeks and stretched them. But this time she used her nails and stretched his cheeks as if it were a rubber band. Then she unconsciously dragged him off forgetting that Gray was still there.

Gray's fist clenched and he gritted his teeth 'Damn it! She forgot about me again! It's all Sting's fault! I'll get him back..somehow...' he thought to himself. He decided that he should just forget about the date and head home. He payed the bill for their unfinished meal and rode back home on his motorcycle with Yuri's giant panda.

Meanwhile with Sting and Yuri...

"IDIOT! IDIOT IDIOT!" scolded Yuri as she continued to pinch and stretch Sting's cheek

"Owwwweee oweee oweeeeee!" Sting whined like a little boy

Then Yuri grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers with their faces only inches apart. It reminded Sting of when they were in the Nurse's office and Yuri was helping take out a lash. It looked like she was gonna kiss him then and it looked like it now too. But instead of a smile, Yuri was glaring at Sting totally raging.

" I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I HAD A DATE TODAY!" She screamed in his face

Sting pulled away with animated tears in his eyes "Who you calling an idiot? You're the one who totally just ditched him" he said defending himself. His words seemed to have gotten into Yuri's head as he saw her plop down on the floor with a gloomy aura.

"I..ditched...him...?...heheh...hehehe...AHAHAHAHHAHA" Yuri bursted out laughing

' I think the depression and anger got to her. She's gone insane!' Sting thought to himself slowly taking a few steps away.

Yuri's eyes then flashed with an evil look as she dashed over to Sting and grabbed him by the collar

"Listen up. You're my prince charming right? Well then as an apology for interrupting my date, you will take me shopping for the clothes we need to wear for the couple contest. You are supposed to be my 'boyfriend; for the contest after all" Yuri said with a smirk

" A-alright.. I'll take you shopping...Princess~"

**Buwahahahahahha! Sting you troll! Interrupting their date and even stealing Gray's date! Muwahahahaha! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and sorry to say but their will have to be a part 3 on the date which I should remind is still going to be Saturday even though so many thing's already happened on the one day. So I would just like to give credits to CloverPiece who gave the idea of Sting interrupting Gray and Yuri's date and Gray kissing Yuri's hand. Thank you for all the views in 2013! I hope everyone had a wonderful New Years ! And most of you probably already hear a joke like this but I just gotta mention it somewhere so lemme just say**

**"I haven't showered since last year!" badum tssss**

**Anyways THANK YOU AGAIN AND DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS **

Lawls sorry it's actually not that funny :p**S TO WHAT YOU PEEPS WANT HAPPENING I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!**

**P.S CLOVERPIECE YOU OTHER SUGGESTION (the you know thing that will happen between Sting and Gray.. ) IT WILL HAPPEN A FEW CHAPTERS FROM NOW.. MAYBE LIKE TWO DAYS? DUNNO BUT THANK YOU! **


	13. Chapter 13: Almost there!

**This chapter is still on the same day as Gray and Yuri's date but Sting stole her away :p Poor Gray... blerblahbler This chapter will be another shopping spree~~~~ Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_"Listen up. You're my prince charming right? Well then as an apology for interrupting my date, you will take me shopping for the clothes we need to wear for the couple contest. You are supposed to be my 'boyfriend; for the contest after all" Yuri said with a smirk_

_" A-alright.. I'll take you shopping...Princess~"_

* * *

It was around 7:30 when Yuri and Sting had driven to a mall to buy their clothes for the couple contest they were participating in. The mall closed at in about 5 hours so they had time to look around.

Since they had 3 themes, they shopped in order starting with swimwear. Thankfully it was still hot weather, otherwise there wouldn't be a lot of stores selling swimwear. As Yuri was browsing through the bikinis she noticed that Sting's face was red probably from seeing all these revealing clothing. She decided to have fun teasing him

"My My Sting... You're face is all red~ Why is that?" She asked covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing

Sting's eyes widened and he turned his head to hide his face "I-It's embarrassing for a guy to be in this s-section" he stuttered

Yuri couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing as Sting's face heated up

"I-It's not funny! Why do I even have to stay in this section with you?!" he complained crossing hid arms

Then Yuri put on a cute act "You wouldn't want some guy to flirt with me now would you~~" she asked putting a finger on her lip to make herself appear cuter.

Sting gave in and just followed along. It took her **forever** to find one. Luckily an employee at the shop helped them look for bikinis when they told her their situation. The employee had Yuri pick out 3 of her favorite bikinis, Sting to pick out 3 of his, and the employee chose 3 that she thought would look good. After doing that Yuri tried on all of them and each time she exited the changing room to ask how it looked, Sting nearly died due to blood loss from nose bleeds. They finally settled on a white and light blue frilly bikini. The top had ombre frilled layers starting from a light blue and gradually becoming lighter till it was white. It had a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder straps. The bottom looked like a short frilly light-blue skirt with a white bow on the right hip. Yuri bought the swimsuit and now it was Sting's turn to buy some swimming trunks.

It was easy for Sting to decide since he just needed to find one that matched with Yuri's. He simply found matching swimming trunks that was also ombre beginning at a light blue and gradually becoming white. They said their thanks yous and left the store to shop for the next theme : Casual

They had fun shopping for casual because the store they went to had a million choices. Sting and Yuri went into the opposite sections. Sting went into the female section to look for something that would suit Yuri and Yuri went into the mens section to look for something for Sting. They had rushed to the center of the shop and both laughed when they saw what the other person was holding. They had chosen matching outfits! It was a red and black plaid shirt for both men and women. For Yuri it was denim shorts and for Sting it was jeans. They both landed their decision on the outfit and waited in line to purchase. As the line was moving, Yuri spotted some accessories and grabbed two fake geek glasses and a two black hat ( not a snap-back or a base-ball cap like a hat hat :3) . Meanwhile on Sting's side he spotted a couple necklace and grabbed it too. They were silver, one was a silver heart with a key shaped hole and the other one was a key. They both splitted the cost and happily walked out of the shop carrying a bunch of shopping bags.

Now the last theme; a wedding. Sting didn't know how they would manage to buy clothes for a wedding since they were all so expensive.

"I don't think we can afford to buy a real wedding dress and a suit. Not after spending all this money on just these clothes" Sting told Yuri as they continued to walk side by side. Yuri gave him a re-assuring smile

"Don't worry! Leave it to me! We can just use my Mom and Dad's wedding clothes. They won't mind since my Mom left me her wedding dress to wear for my own wedding. It's really pretty!" She commented

'I wonder who the lucky guy will be' Sting wondered to himself

" Do you have a picture of it?" Sting asked curios of how the dress looked. Yuri only smirked

"Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the actually wedding?" she asked raising a brow with a smug smile

Sting scoffed "Pshh how am I supposed to know all this gushy girly stuff?" he replied

"Ummm duhhh.. Your mom or Dad"

"How so?" he asked looking at Yuri who looked back at him

"Haven't your parents ever talked about all this kinda stuff? Gosh when I mention a boy to my Dad even if it's a mere friend of mine he goes all "Ohh is he your boyfriend? Let me meet him! See if he's qualified!" Yuri said trying to imitate a low voice which Sting laughed at.

"Well yeah. But instead of my Dad it's my Mom. Whenever she see's me texting she gets all curios and thinks it's a girl then she gives me an hour-long speech about finding 'the one'" he replied groaning just remembering the boring experience

"Ahahaha! Parents" Yuri said wiping tears of her eyes from laughing

They continued chatting and laughing but soon heard a sound that was commonly heard between the two. Guess what they heard? A stomach grumbling. But this time, instead of it being Sting it was Yuri. Sting smirked

"Aha! The tables have turned!" he commented pointing a finger at Yuri who blushed

"I-It's not my fault! The ramen I was supposed to eat was still hot!" she defended

" Well too bad for you because we're out of money" Sting said sighing

But then they spotted an eye-catching stand. Written in bold letters they read "**FREE FOOD FOR COUPLES! EAT FOR FREE ONLY FOR THE PRICE OF COMPLETING AN OBSTACLE COURSE! **"

"FREE FOOD!" They both yelled in unison and dashed towards the stand

"Excuse me we would like to take part in this event!" Yuri said loudly at and employee

"Ah yes. I just need to confirm that you two are a couple? Are you?" the employee asked

"N-" but before Sting could reply with a 'No', Yuri had interrupted him

"YES!"

Sting stared at her in shock. Was she really _that_ hungry to go as far as giving them the title 'couple'? Usually she would just blush or tease back when ever Sting or anyone else mentioned them being a couple.

'Guess we've gotten closer' Sting happily thought to himself with a small smile on his face

"Alright then. The rules are simple. You must go through 3 obstacle courses that will test your relationship. The first one, we will have the boy blindfolded while piggy-backing the girl and the girl will guide him across the other side without bumping into anyone or anything by telling him directions. Next we will have the couple run through a crowded space and you must hold each others hand, If you let go and lose your partner you are disqualified. The last one is simple you must finish 5 pocky sticks without breaking them. The girl on one side and the boy eating the other. It is not a required that you two kiss after finishing a stick pocky, you just need to eat 5 of them with out breaking it. If you complete all these without failing you will have a free meal." explained the employee

Yuri and Sting nodded with determination. The competition began in the count of 3. Yuri was on Sting's back and Sting was blindfolded with a white handkerchief. It was a short distance to go through but there was a lot of people and things in the way

"LEFT! LEFT! RIGHT! I SAID RIGHT NOT LEFT! STRAIGHT! GO FORWARD! LEFT! RIGHT! RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT! LEFT!" Yuri screamed into Sting's ear causing him to cringe

"Okay Princess! You're on my beck no need to yell!" He scolded her

"Ahahah sorry..." she apologized with a nervous laugh

At the end of the round,d 6 other couples were eliminated. Next was walking through a crowd. It was easy for Yuri because Sting was tall and she was able to spot him but for Sting it was a bit hard since Yuri was a head shorter. Luckily, Sting held Yuri close to him almost like a hug and they held each others hand tightly.

The last round had Sting and Yuri all red. Their faces were so close after all! It was a good thing that they were starving, they ate the pocky sticks super fast and finished first. Though their lips slightly touched through the 5 times they ate a stick.

"Ahahhaa! That was fun!" Yuri said in a cheery tone with a slight blush on her face

"Yeah. Good thing we got through with it. The Great Sting Eucliffe needs to eat!" Sting said feeling proud that he had won yet another competition

They were rewarded with a grand feast and by the time they finished, their belly's were stuffed. They took a taxi to Yuri's nearby park and decided to just walk from there. Sting wanted to make sure Yuri wouldn't get hurt so he walked with her to her house.

"Man. I haven't eaten so much since who knows" Sting said patting his belly or more like his 6-pack abs :3

"Yah I'm stuffed! I had lots of fun though! I can't wait for the festival" Yuri said smiling at Sting

"Me too. I can't wait to get 'married" said Sting with a wink but Yuri didn't mind him flirting with her this time. She actually liked it.

"Hehehe...Hey Sting I just remembered that you're going to have to watch out for Gray...I'm pretty sure he's going to come after you for stealing his date" Yuri said changing the topic, her tone becoming more serious

Sting flinched when Gray's name was mentioned. He totally forgot he had stolen his date he was probably really mad at him. But he didn't care, he was able to spend time with Yuri just like he wanted to and that's all that mattered to him

" Pssh. What's he gonna do? Beat me up?" Sting scoffed

"Probably... I mean when we were still...dating... We went out once to the beach and some guys tried to flirt with me and Gray got really mad and started a fight...He's really over protective" Yuri explained fidgeting with her fingers

'Aww man! He got to see her in bikini before me!' Sting whined to himself

"Well Yuri... you're not with him anymore. You have a choice of who you want to be with. And all guys are like that. If someone was flirting with your boyfriend, you'd get jealous too and you'd probably want to rip the persons head of." Sting explained calmly

Yuri stopped walking and had a worried look in her eyes

"But Sting.. This time he might hurt you! I don't want you to get hurt!" She yelled out as she dropped the shopping bags and ran over to Sting hugging him while she hid her face in his shirt.

Sting's eyes widened as he felt his shirt getting wet.

'She's crying!' Sting thought to himself as he began to panic

As his way of comforting her, he embraced her back and burried his nose into Yuri's hair inhaling her scent.

"Yuri...Thanks for worrying about me. But I'll be okay. I'm a strong guy after all, captain of the football team with sexy abs and muscles" he said to her smiling a bit at the last part he had said

He heard Yuri giggle a bit and she looked up at him staring into his deep blue eyes as Sting stared into hers. Then ever so slowly they both leaned in. Yuri slowly closed her eyes as Sting looked at her beautiful face. They were so close to kissing but then...RING RING RING RING!

They both jumped back with their faces red. Sting answered his phone

"H-Hello? Y-Yes I-I'll be h-home soon.. O-Okay.. B-Bye" Sting stuttered.

He shut his phone and turned his attention back to Yuri whose face was flushed with embarrassment

"I'll see you on Monday" she said quickly as she tippy-toed and gave Sting a peck on the check

She rushed inside and slammed the door with her heart pounding leaving Sting frozen in spot

'What just happened' he thought to himself shocked

The days were getting more and more interesting...

**BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM SO SORRY! But it had to happen! But do not fear! After this chapter Sting and Yuri will be ...closer... nayhahahahahaha be excited! Anyways thank you for reading and A REVIEW WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fighting for you

**Hello! Schools back and that sucks cuz winter break for me went by in a flash but anyways I get to see my friends again! Hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic so far and in the future I'm hoping to write another one. Ladedadeda enough blabbering hope you guys like this chapter and once again PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

It was now the second week of school festival preparations. After the incident that happened on Saturday ( Sting and Yuri almost kissing but got interrupted by a phone call ) , Sting and Yuri thankfully remained good friends... except for the fact that when they talked to each other, they would blush, stutter or look away avoiding eye contact.

Of course the class of Sabertooth noticed. The awkward aura seemed to follow them no matter what they did. Minerva tried asking Yuri what happened.

"Hey Yuri.. Tell me... Did something happen again between you and Sting? " Minerva asked curiously

Yuri's eyes widened as she recalled what had happened. A blush began to appear on her face as she fidgeted with her fingers

"Well..um...it's a long story..." Yuri said slowly and quietly

Minerva leaned on a desk as she prepared herself for some secret details

"I've got all day to listen so spill it"

Yuri took a deep breath before heaving out a sigh as she explained what had happened. She began with how she was on a date with Gray and what they did. And when she began explaining how Sting came into the picture, Minerva leaned in closer showing interest.

By the time she finished explaining how they almost kissed, Minerva stood up grabbed Sting by his collar and forced him to sit in front of Yuri.

"Everyone out of the class room! This is part of the plan!" Minerva hollered and everyone made their way out quickly leaving Sting and Yuri alone in an awkward situation.

They stayed silent for a while just looking at each other with their cheeks burning, when Yuri finally decided to say something

"Sting, listen...about Saturday Let's just forge-"

"I don't want to forget about Saturday Yuri .." Sting interrupted

"Sting... I know you've noticed how things have gotten awkward...so let's just forget about...that" Yuri insisted but Sting declined

"I don't care how awkward things get, I don't want to forget" he said with a firm voice

Yuri looked at him questioningly

"Why?"

Sting suddenly pulled Yuri into a tight hug and whispered in Yuri's ear sending shivers down her spine

"Didn't I tell you before? You're not mine yet so I'll do anything to make that come true. That situation...when we almost kissed.. That goes to show how close I was into making you mine"

Yuri only managed to utter out his name "...Sting..."

" I have a list of all the things we could do together. Do as a couple. I wont ask you yet, it's not the right time...I'll wait" Sting said as he hesitantly let go of Yuri and nonchalantly walked out of the classroom as if nothing happened

"It's not the right time?" Yuri had thought to herself before she called everyone back inside

"Where's Sting going?" Rouge asked

Yuri shrugged her shoulders before responding

"I think he just went to the roof to clear out his thoughts"

Rouge nodded and made his way out the door

'Wonder where he's headed' thought Yuri

Meanwhile at the rooftop Stings P.O.V

Damn it! We were so close to kissing if it wasn't for my Mom. Why'd she have to call then?! Uuuggghhhhh. But I can't ask her out now, I have to deal with her ex boyfriend first. I'll have to ask the gang for a good time to ask her to be my girlfriend... Girlfriend... I've never had a _real_ girlfriend maybe because all the girls here are either my friends, strangers or fangirls. Well _of course_ **I** would have fangirls. Why wouldn't I? Psshhh I'm so hot I'm surprised Yuri hasn't fallen head over heels for me. Then again she wouldn't be any special if she became a fangirl.

I groaned when I heard a knock on the door to the rooftop. Who dares come up here without **my** invitation?

"It's Rouge" I heard a quiet voice say

Curious of what he wanted I walked over to the door and flinged it open

"What do you want?" I asked a little harshly

Rouge just smacked my head as I heard him let out a frustrated sigh

"Don't give me that attitude Sting. Somethings going on between you and Yuri. Don't even try denying it we all know that you guys did something again." Rouge stated crossing his arms

I ruffled my hair a bit. How does everyone know about us? Are they like some kind of spies or something?

"So what if something happened. Why would it concern you?" I asked continuing the 'attitude' as Rouge had called it

He smacked my head again. Why does everyone love to hurt me?!

"How does it concern me? I'm your best friend. I think I deserve to know more than Minerva about your love life. So spill it. Do you like Yuri or not? And if you do, why haven't you asked her out yet?! Some guy could steal her away ya know!" Rouge exclaimed, his voice rising

I sighed and slumped down against a wall. I can trust Rouge, we've been friends for 5 years which is enough to build trust. Might as well just tell him.

"Okay Okay. I like her... A lot. I don't know how to explain it but, I always feel relaxed and happy when I'm around her. You know kind of like hurting yourself when you were little but you feel reassured because you know that your Mom will be there to help you. I used to hate attending classes and you know that, but ever since Yuri came I'd think 'It's okay, I'll get to see her'" I explained feeling a little embarrassed

I looked at Rouge waiting for a response. I noticed his lips curling up into a small grin as he chuckled a bit

"That's the first time hearing you like that. I can tell how much you like her. So, why exactly haven't you asked her yet?"

"Oh god. 1. I have to deal with Gray Fullbuster her ex boyfriend. 2. I want to ask her at the right time, have any ideas?" I asked

"Well... Since you two have to kiss on the competition why not ask her there in public? It'll be a good chance since you will both be wearing wedding clothes and it would make it seem like you were proposing. And I'm sure the audience would love that and it could boost up our chance of winning" Rouge suggested

I'm so glad my best friend's a smart-ass otherwise I wouldn't have a future girlfriend and I'd probably fail 85% of the test when y we were in middle school. I patted his back as a thank you and returned back to class.

Time Skip Lunch. Normal P.O.V

At lunch the usual group of friends sat together. Rouge sitting across Sting who was beside Orga who sat across Rufus who was beside Minerva who sat across from Yuri (was that confusing?). So technically Sting and Yuri were furthest from each other which others found odd considering how they usually sat beside each other and have their own little chat.

It wasn't even 20 minutes into the lunch time when Gray showed up surprising Yuri and Sting. He had asked Sting to go with him somewhere and Yuri began to panic.

'Oh no! He's gonna get hurt!' Yuri thought to herself beginning to worry as Sting stood up and followed Gray down the cafeteria

Minerva noticed Yuri's worried expression and asked what was wrong but Yuri had stood up and ran after the two males that had just left. When she caught up she noticed she was in the school garden. She saw Sting and Gray standing in front of each other glaring. She didn't want to get caught so she hid behind the big sakura tree that was in the center

"Whatd'ya want?" Sting asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"If you haven't forgotten you stole my date last Saturday and just took off!" yelled Gray

Sting ignored Grays anger and decided to aggravate him even more which wasn't very smart

"You're just mad because you know that _I _could steal Yuri away anytime any-day" Sting said with a smirk

Gray totally lost it as he charged for Sting and landed a hard punch on his left cheek causing Sting to stagger backwards

"Why you!" Sting grumbled as he returned the punch

Faces, stomachs, whatever part of the body was being hit. Yuri still didn't know what was happening since she only listened to hear what was happening. After a while of no words being heard by the two males, Yuri decided to take a peek and when she did, she was shocked to see a beat Gray on top of an even more beat up Sting who was being hit by hard punches

"You took stole her heart! You took her away from me! It's all your fault!" Yuri saw Gray yell as he continued to hit Sting's face

She unconsciously ran to the two and pushed Gray off of Sting

"STOP! STOP!" She yelled with tears building up in her eyes

"Yuri...what are you doing here?" Sting said quietly

Yuri turned to face him. His face was all bruised and his lip was bleeding he even had scratches on his arms.

"You idiot! I told you to this would happen!" she scolded him, tears threatening to fall

"Yuri..Why are you taking his side?" Gray asked in a calmer tone. Yuri totally exploded then and there

"Don't you get it?! Were **through, ****done. We already broke up**. Why are you still fighting to win me back?! You should have been satisfied with me being okay to remain as friends! Gray I used to love you! **USED TO** not anymore! Please just stop! Leave me alone and forget whatever this is!" she yelled

Gray clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Fine. If that's how its going to be. I'll leave you alone... But I'll **never** forget our time together. **Never**" Those were Gray's last words before he ran off

Yuri then turned to Sting who managed to walk over the tree and lean against it. She ran to him her bangs covering her eyes, a sad and worried expression shown on her face

"Haha... He hit me pretty hard..." Sting said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood

"Let's go to the infirmary...I'll treat your wounds" Yuri spoke quietly grabbing Sting's hand and dragging him to the infirmary. Through out the distance they walked, they Yuri hadn't said anything to Sting nor had she dared to make eye contact. Sting could see she was upset and sighed

When they got to the infirmary Sting lay down on a bed as Yuri took out a first aid kit and started treating his wounds starting with his arms which were scratch and in a few areas bleeding. Probably from rolling around on the ground. Yuri grabbed his arms forcefully which made Sting cringe at the force

"Why are you being so mean to me?" he whined like a little kid. Yuri pulled on his arm even more and wrapped bandages around it tightly

"Because you didn't listen to me! AND you got into a fight!" Yuri responded pulling the bandages even tighter

She then ordered Sting to lie down to get a better view of his face

"This might sting a little" she warned before dabbing a cotton ball that was dipped in alcohol onto Sting's cuts

He winced a bit from the stinging ( Lawls Sting stinging get it? No? Okay? It wasn't that funny anyways (OuO) )

Yuri put on some spray on liquid bandages so that there wouldn't be a bunch of stuff sticking onto his face and he needed as much healing as possible considering that the school festival along with the couple contest was taking place in just a few days.

Yuri noticed that Sting's lip was bleeding. She brushed her thumb over his bottom lip causing Sting to widen his eyes. Before she could pull her hand away, Sting had grab hold onto it and stared at her with a look of want and need.

Yuri blushed as she tried to pull away but Sting would only tighten his grip

"S-Sting..." she mumbled

And it was happening again. They were both leaning closer to each other and this time Yuri really thought that Sting would kiss her. But...he only kissed her forehead surprising her

"Sting?" she asked questioningly with a big blush spreading across her face. Sting only grinned

"I'm saving our real first kiss when you become my _girlfriend._ Don't worry.. That'll be _soon_"

**Bwuaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa! Sorry again for the false kissing scene! Anyways school is back so I'll be updating every FRIDAY! And did you guys read the new Fairy Tail Chapter 366! SPOILER ALERT! Could that Silver dude be Gray's Dad or maybe like Ur's past lover who hates Gray because he thinks he caused her death?! Or maybe his real Dad who became a demon to complete an important task! Whatever it is I just hope their somehow related cuz that would be a good plot twist and KYAAAA THERE WAS A GRUVIA MOMENT! Lawls enough of my ranting! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Will you be my girlfriend?

**I got lazy so I'll skip to the day of the festival! Hope you enjoy and once again a big thanks to CloverPiece for the review! :D **

It was the day of the school festival and thankfully Sting was healed and back to his normal 'hot' self. The class of Sabertooth was currently running their maid café. The girls all dressed up in cute black and white maid costumes and some of the guys were roaming around advertising.

"Come to Sabertooth's maid café where you'll be served by beautiful ladies!" Orga yelled catching the attention of a group of guys. Orga seemed to be enjoying himself and he was very enthusiastic. He already got at least 20 people to follow him into the classroom while the other guys were just lazing around

"Come on guys let's kick it up a notch. We can't have Orga doing all the work" Rufus stated

"Fine" Sting said as he walked up to a group of girls "Watch me work my magic" he whisper-shouted to Rouge and Rufus

"Hello ladies are you looking for something" He asked casually while wrapping his arms around two girls whose faces reddened

"U-Umm w-were looking for a place to sit down and eat" A girl stuttered

"Perfect. I know a place that's perfect for such beautiful young ladies such as yourselves. Would you follow me?" He said in a deep voice. The girls all nodded with hearts in their eyes as they followed Sting like lost puppies

"You gotta thank him for his 'magic'"

"YUP"

Sting had led the group of girls into the class. He looked around to see if he could find Yuri and BAM! His heart was struck with arrows at the sight of her. Yuri looked really cute just like the first time he saw her in the costume. She had a warm smile on her face as she was taking orders from a couple

"Alright. I'll be back momentarily with your orders. If you need any help just ask me" she said politely as she slightly bowed and handed the order to Minerva who was helping out in the kitchen

She turned her body and she saw Sting standing at the door frozen in spot staring at her in awe. She gave him a smile and a slight wave before she made her way towards him

"Hi Sting!" she greeted cheerfully

"H-Hi. Just stopping by to drop of some customers" be replied

"Okay thanks. Oh and by the way I have your tuxedo you'll be wearing for the couple contest. You did bring your clothes right?" Yuri asked

Sting nodded "Don't worry I have them in a bag along with the necklaces I bought"

"Great! I'm looking forward to the competition. I hope we win" said Yuri. Then her face began to redden. Remembering the competition reminded her of the deal they had made with Rouge in exchange for his awesome idea. They had to _kiss_!

Sting noticed Yuri's face becoming red and began to worry thinking she was having a fever. He placed a hand on her forehead and his other hand on his forehead to compare their temperatures

"You don't have a fever? What's wrong?" he asked

"I just remembered we have to kiss..." Yuri said quietly

A huge smirk appeared on Stings face "Can't wait to kiss my princess for the first time. And I have a surprise for you too"

"What surprise? " Yuri asked curiously

Sting tapped the tip of her nose twice "It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you. Now would it"

He then ruffled her hair a bit before walking off to continue his role.

'What is he up to? ' Yuri wondered. She shrugged her shoulders and returned to taking orders.

After a while Sting and Yuri were pulled out of their jobs and were dragged behind the schools gym to get ready for the couple contest. They both looked around and saw other couples from other classes. Hibiki and Jenny from Blue Pegasus, Lyon and Chelia from Lamia Scale, Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail and a bunch of others. They were all getting dressed up and they noticed that they were the latest ones to arrive.

Minerva and the rest of the gang pitched in to help dress them up and make them pretty. Since on the first round Sting and Yuri were going to dress up in swimwear, they didn't have to do much. Minerva just styled Yuri's hair into beach waves and clipped on a fake blue flower. She also applied on some neutral makeup for an extra pazzaz. For Sting it was quite simple. He just had to put on his swimming trunks and Orga just applied some gel on his hair and made it look like he had just been out of the water. Thankfully Rufus had brought two white flip flops for both of them to wear knowing that they wouldn't want to go on stage bare foot.

They waited until they were called over and when they appeared on the stage with the spotlight on them.. Let's just say everyone loved them

"Kyaaaa!Sting-kun!" girls yelled while the boys gave Yuri wolf whistles

The host of the contest, Jason, was totally freaking out, in a good way

"Coooolll! Coooolll! A great outfit to choose especially in this hot weather!" Jason commented

Sting then snaked his arm around Yuri's waist and pulled her against him earning loud cheers from the audience. Yuri's face obviously reddened but she decided to play along so she leaned in closer to Sting, wrapped one arm behind his back and placed a hand on his chest making it look like she was clinging onto him which caused the audience to then "Awww"

"How very bold! Now let's see how much the audience likes you as couples!" Jason exclaimed

The audience responded which loud claps and cheering meaning they had liked seeing Yuri and Sting together. After that round they got changed into their next clothes for the "casual date"

Yuri had worn the black and red plaid shirt all buttoned up except for a few buttons and tucked into her jean shorts. She wore the geek glasses and the black hat she had bought along with some red converse to wear on her feet. Minerva had applied lots of mascara to make Yuri's eyes pop out even more giving her the cute look

On the other hand, Sting wore his attire in a totally different way. Instead of buttoning up the plaid shirt,he kept it open but wore a black tank top under. He wore a black belt that held his jeans in place and red and black jordans were worn on his feet. He looked badass but once he wore the geek glasses and the hat, he looked more like a hot need. A really really really really really really really really really really hot nerd. He almost forgot to give Yuri her heart necklace with the keyhole but he remembered when he saw that he was already wearing his key necklace

"Hey Yuri come here" he called over. Yuri walked to him with a slight smile on her race

"Hmm?" she asked innocently. Sting then went behind her, brushed her hair to the side on personally put the necklace on Yuri

"Oh wow! Sting it's so cute!" Yuri commented with a smile as she traced the key hole with the tip of her finger

"Where's the key?" she asked. Sting had pointed towards his chest and there Yuri saw the silver key

"I'll be unlocking your heart soon just you wait" Sting whispered into her ear sending chills through her body. Yuri let out a frustrated sigh

"What's up with all the teasing today? You've been talking bout how I would become yours any time soon..You planning something?" Yuri suddenly asked feeling suspicious. Sting only ruffled her curled hair and ignored the question earning a huff from Yuri.

"It better not be scary Sting. I hate scary. So don't blame me if your eardrums burst" Yuri warned

After about 5 more minutes of waiting, they were called on to the stage but before that Sting had called Yuri

"Hey, get on my back" Sting said while he crouched looked at him questioningly

"And why exactly should I? "

Sting rolled his eyes and continued insisting "Just get on. The audience will love it. Promise"

Yuri looked at Stings pleading face and gave in "Fine" she said climbing onto Stings back. He's carried her on his back a bunch of times already before so doing it now shouldn't have made a difference.

When Sting stepped into the spot light with Yuri on his back,the crowd cheered

"Wooohooooo!" Some yelled

Sting and Yuri were very happy with the reactions they were given and it had placed a sincere smile on both of their faces. But just because they were happy, that didn't mean everyone was happy. You wanna know who wasn't happy? Gray. Seeing the girl he had cherished the most, happy with another guy made his heart clench in sadness. He had been sitting at the very back right corner and no light shone his way. Gray had just sat their silently all by himself till a girl from his class walked up to him and called him out.

He followed the girl out of the gymnasium and into the school garden. He stared at her blushing face and couldn't help but notice how her blue silky hair flowed against the wind

"Gray-sama!...Please go out with me!" The girl suddenly asked. Gray stared at her in utter shock but soon his eyes softened. He decided that he needed to move on. Away from the hurtful past. In order to forget about Yuri, he needed to move on and here in front of him was someone who was willing to commit to him. He wouldn't just let the chance pass by. He said yes.

"I'd like to give it a try...Juvia"

~Back to the couple contest~

It was now the last round and all was going smoothly for Sting and Yuri. The awkwardness that had been built up was broken down. They were back to being friends but that would change in a matter of minutes. Right now, Yuri was getting dressed into the wedding dress her mom had left her. It was a pure white wedding dress. The skirt being very frilly and poofy like a princess dress but it was low at the back and high at the front allowing Yuri to show her legs . It had a sweetheart neck line that was adorned with lots of diamond that gradually lessened. There was an icy blue silk ribbon tied around the waist ending at a big ribbon at back. Her hair was curled and a medium length veil was placed on her head with a tiara. Minerva had done her makeup to perfectly match her outfit.

On the other hand, Sting was looking like quite the gentleman and very classy too. He wore a white jacket with a light blue collared shirt underneath of course with a few buttons undone. A white tie was tied around his collar by Rufus and Rouge had styled his hair so that it was a little bit less spikey.

Sting put on the black shoes and walked over to Yuri who was putting on her white and light blue ballet flats that had laces going around her legs. When she stood up straight Sting was able to see her full appearance. She looked absolutely beautiful. Stings heart beat quickened within every second that he looked at her

"You look beautiful.."he commented while he blushed. Yuri gave him a sweet smile

"Thank you. You don't loom so bad yourself. " she complimented

Sting smiled 'It's almost time for me to ask... I hope she says yes' he thought while Yuri thought of something else

'Omg! He looks so hot! I can't believe we're gonna have to kiss!'

The two made eye contact and almost immediately looked away

"So.. Um..are you ready?" Sting asked as he bent his left arm for Yuri to hold onto. She nodded signaling Sting to begin walking

When they made it onto the stage, everyone was silent even Jason who was usually jumping around. After a few more seconds of admiring in silence the audience hollered and cheered. They stood up and clapped and screamed their names. It almost made it obvious that they were going to win. Jason had finally snapped out of his mind when he heard the noise and he returned to hosting the contest

"Wow! You guys look amazing! A wedding?! Who would have ever thought of doing that?!" Jason exclaimed

Yuri giggled "Actually it was our friend Rouges idea"

"Yep. And we even made a deal in exchange for his great suggestion" Sting stated as he glanced at Yuri noticing how her face reddened and her eyes widened. He smirked

"Would you guys like to know what the deal is?!" he hollered so that everyone could hear

"YEEEAAAHHHH!" Everyone yelled back

"We have to kiss!" he answered. By now Yuri was covering her red face with both of her hands

"Oooohhhhhhhh!" The audience teased

"But before we do that, I want to do something..may I? " Sting asked looking at Jason who responded by nodding and giving him a thumbs up

"Yuri listen carefully because I'll only say this once. We haven't known each other for that long but the moments we shared are kept treasured in my memories and heart. Being with you has brought me joy and something I've never truly experienced with someone. Love. Just seeing you makes my heart beat fast and I want you to be mine and I to become yours so Yuri..." Sting said as he kneeled down on one knee and pulled out her necklace that turned out to be a locket and inside there was the two pictures of them kissing the others cheek. Yuri's eyes widened in shock but there was a smile was on her face

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sting finally asked

The audience watched showing full interest eagerly waiting for Yuri's reply. Then just like in the movies, Yuri ran into Sting and embraced him, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes.." she said into his ears. Sting smiled as he returned her hug.

"Did you like my surprise?" he asked her

"Yeah. I loved it... Why'd you take so long to ask me? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask?-" Yuri's questions began to mute in Stings mind as all he saw was Yuri's beautiful face. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his wondering why he was being so quiet

"Sti-" Yuri was cut off as Sting smashed his lips into hers. At first she was shocked but soon she melted into the kiss and kissed back. For how long had Sting wanted to kiss her pretty pink lips and now they were locked into a passionate kiss. They could hear the audience cheering and whistling at them. They broke apart and entwined their fingers together so that they were holding hands

"Well I'm sure you all know who the winners of this contest are by now!" Jason exclaimed

Everyone cheered and yelled at the same time,

"STING AND YURI ARE THE WINNERS OF THE COUPLE CONTEST!"

**YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYyYYYyYY! Finally! Did you guys like that? I'm really sorry if I kept you waiting and if this chapter wasn't up to your expectations but I tried my best! Promise! Anyways till the next chapter and please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Kiss, kiss, and more kisses

**Heyo! Did you guys like the previous chapter? Hope you did. Eerrrneewayssss this chapter will still be taking place in the festival. And thanks to CloverPiece for the review! **

After the couple contest, Sting and Yuri had changed into their matching "casual date" outfits. They didn't have anything to do anymore so they decided to have their own little date at the school festival.

They were walking around hand in hand practically showing everyone that they were now a couple and throughout that whole time Sting had a goofy grin on his face which Yuri found cute. They had just turned a corner and there they saw an ice-cream vendor. Of course Yuri wanted some and Sting was more than happy to pay for the both of them. Sting had bought a french vanilla soft serve while Yuri had two scoops of strawberry.

"You wanna try mine?" Sting asked Yuri. She nodded but instead of taking the cone from Stings hand, Sting "accidentally" pushed the cone in Yuri's face causing her mouth to be smeared with French-vanilla ice cream. He burst out laughing but Yuri was not amused

"Awww! Sting! Now I have to find a napkin" Yuri whined

Sting calmed down a bit and apologized "Haha.. Sorry. Here let me help you with that"

Yuri had expected Sting to pull out a napkin or a handkerchief to wipe her mouth but instead he held her face with his hands dropping his cone, and he kissed her right on the spot. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt Stings tongue licking her lips. A moan escaped out of her mouth which Sting heard and pulled away with an amused look on his face.

"Looks like you enjoyed that. You're face is all red~" he teased

Yuri's eyes looked away in embarrassment "So what if I did... You're my boyfriend now so I don't mind you kissing me like that..." she mumbled

Upon hearing the word "boyfriend" a smile appeared on Stings face. He pulled her into a tight embrace

"Mission accomplished. You're mine now and I'm not going to let anyone have you" he whispered into Yuri's ears making her face reddened even more.

Changing the subject, Yuri had pulled out her cell phone and pulled Stings face closer so that their faces were touching

"Hmm? What are you doing? " he asked

"I wanna take a new picture to make it as my background" Yuri explained.

She then turned Stings head so that he was facing her and this time she initiated the kiss. She took the picture and set it as her background. Stings eyes were still showing shock and he had a blush spread across his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and pulled out his cell phone to take a picture as well

"You want a picture too?" asked Yuri raising a brow  
Sting nodded with a grin. He held his phone away from their faces. Once they had kissed he took the picture. It was really cute because they were both smiling while they kissed and they looked like the perfect happy couple.

~Time Skip: The next school day~

It was morning and Yuri was just about to exit her house to head to school when she got a call from Sting

"Hey. What's up?" she greeted a smile spreading across her face

_"Just wanted to say Good morning beautiful~"_ Sting replied from the other side of the call

A slight blush appeared on Yuri's cheeks. She giggled a bit before replying

"Good morning Sting... So why'd you call"

_" Hmm? Can't a boyfriend call his girlfriend just to say that? Anyways I'm coming over to walk with you just about-"_

"Now"

Yuri turned her head and she saw Sting standing a few meters away while he was putting away his phone. He waved at her with a smile and began to walk towards her. Yuri locked the door and ran up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Wow you actually came! I thought you usually woke up late? What happened to the ' I wake up late so I never have time to eat breakfast' ?" she asked starting a conversation

Before replying, Sting held Yuri's hand and she didn't hesitate to hold his either. " Well...I decided that I want to be your first "Hello" in the morning and your last "Goodbye". So from now on I'll come over everyday to walk with you and to take you home" he explained as they began walking

Yuri giggled at his words. Though it was cheesy, it was still very sweet. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing him to stop walking.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Yuri asked. She saw that Sting had a small blush on his face and that he had looked surprised

"Do that again..." he requested. Yuri giggled and ruffled his hair a bit. She tippy-toed to kiss his cheeks but Sting turned his head on purpose so now they were actually kissing. At first Yuri was surprised but she didn't mind kissing him so early in the morning. They stayed there for a few minutes in a lip-lock when a familiar little girl interrupted them.

"Onee-san, Onii-san! What are you doing?"

Yuri and Sting immediately their lip-lock and turned their red faces to the little girl.

"Asuka!" they both exclaimed at the same time

"Hii~~ Good morning!" Asuka greeted with a sweet smile

Yuri bent down so that she was almost Asuka's height "Good morning Asuka-chan. Are you lost again? Where's your mom?" Yuri asked worried that Asuka might have ran off fromm her Mom again.

As if on cue, Asuka's Mom, Bisca, came running in her work clothes.

"Asuka! How many times have I told you to not run away from Mommy?" Bisca asked panting

"Sorry Mommy.." Asuka apologized

"Hmm. It's okay. Just don't do it again." Bisca said hugging Asuka

She then noticed Yuri and Sting standing beside each other hand in hand. She stood up and crossed her arms

"Hmm? Are you two dating?" she asked with a questioning look on her face

Yuri was about to answer but Asuka interrupted and answered for them

"I think they are Mommy! I saw their lips touching and it was weeiiirrdddd"

Sting and Yuri's faces reddened remembering that Asuka had caught them making out. Bisca then clasped her hands together in joy

"Aha! I knew you two would end up together! Didn't I tell you? Anyways congratulations and don't even think about breaking up!" Bisca said as her final words before they waved goodbye and headed to Asuka's school.

For a few minutes Sting and Yuri just stood there wondering what had just happened until Sting snapped out of his thoughts and leaned in towards Yuri's face

"Now, where were we?" he said in a low seductive voice hoping that the mood would return but it didn't. Yuri had checked the time on her phone and they only had 5 minutes left before school started! She grabbed Sting's arm and ran as fast as she could as if her life depended on it.

Fortunately, they made it on time before the school gates were closed. Yuri was breathing heavily but Sting didn't seem to be affected by the sprint. Yuri looked at him like he was crazy

"Aren't you tired? We just sprinted all the way to school!" she said in between breaths

Sting just put his hands behind his head with a smug look on his face

"Now don't forget that I'm captain of the football team" he bragged

Yuri had finally caught her breath and they began making their way to class

"Well then captain, I'll be sure to join the cheer leading squad to cheer for you" she stated with hands on her hips

"I'd be more than happy to have my own personal cheer leader" Sting said as he gave Yuri a peck on he lips

They reached their destination and once they stepped foot in the class room, everyone jumped up in joy and congratulated them

"CONGRATULATIONS STING AND YURI!"

"WE WON THE CONTEST FOR THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL! WE GOT THE MOST POINTS!"

They both just stood and stared as if they had just seen an alien. A question mark popped out of their heads.

"Heh? " Sting said

"W-What are you guys talking about?" Yuri stuttered

Minerva stepped out of the crowd and gave Yuri nudges with her elbows following with a wink

"Come on now~ No need to hide your relationship, there would be no use in making excuses either since you two practically showed the world that you two are together now~" she teased wiggling her brows

Yuri gave out a nervous laugh as her face heated up "O-Oh! T-That.. I guess there is no point in hiding our status. So umm.. Yeah... We're dating now.." Yuri confessed. The class cheered once again. This time, Orga stepped out of the crowd and nudged Sting with his elbow

"So you two kiss yet? Not counting the one at the festival" Orga said as loud as he could so the class could hear. Everyone listened eagerly. Stings face went from embarrassed to smug. He crossed his arms and nonchalantly replied

"Oh we've kissed MANY Times already. We even made out this morning as we were walking to school"

Yuri playfully punched his arm " SSttiingg!" she whined as she heard the class saying "Oooohhhhhhhh!" or "Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" from the girls.

"What its true" Sting stated " and we can continue if you want~" he continued leaning in closer to Yuri's already red face. But Yuri didn't want to kiss in front of her entire class so she shoved his face away with the palm of her hand.

Sting didn't stop trying. He kept insisting.

"Come on babe! Just one kiss... for the class" he added in.

Yuri turned to face her class mates who urged her to agree and after seeing their puppy eyes she gave in

"Just one kiss you guys. One kiss" she mumbled as she turned to face Sting and they both leaned in real close and smooched. Sting wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist while she wrapped an arm around his neck and her other hand in his spiky yet soft hair pulling him closer to deepen the kiss

"Wooooooo!" the class cheered as Sting and Yuri finally broke apart panting.

"Okay Okay,break it up. Return to your seats everyone"their teacher interrupted as he entered the classroom. Everyone did as they were told and listened to an announcement their teacher was giving

" Well guys as you all know your class has won the school festival. So as a reward we'll be going on a field trip"

"Where?!" someone shouted out

"I'm happy to announce that we will be going to an amusement park for a day and staying at a nearby hotel for a night! So be sure to get permission from your parents and pack up for the trip!"

**Yeah I know! This chapter sucked _ Sorry! I forgot all the ideas and ended up just adding a bunch of lame kiss scenes. Anyways sorry if you didn't enjoy this one! I'll try to add more details next chapter! Until then please give a review with suggestions! It'll be much appreciated!**


End file.
